


With the Tides

by NervMaiden



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Surfers, Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fire and Water goddesses, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, I love cliffhangers, Lance swears like a sailor, Langst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Slow Burn, Spiritual reincarnation, Suicide mention, Top Keith (Voltron), klance, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervMaiden/pseuds/NervMaiden
Summary: Lance was a surfer who spent his days lazing around, lost and confused.  One day he sees a stranger on the beach who feels oddly familiar.  He and the stranger eventually become friends and learn together that their meeting was not a coincidence.  From an ancient myth, a new love erupts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story was the result of a late night cosplay session trying to finish Keith's jacket at 3 am. My Keith and I started writing down surfer Lance head cannons and this is the result. I attempted Nanawrimo for the second time but I only got about half way. My Keith is also my editor and she deserves a gold star for putting up with my bullshit. Thank you for reading! It is my intention to update weekly but I do have a full time job so things may come up but expect regular updates.
> 
> Edit: Before we get too far into the story, I decided to change "Summer's End" back to the original title, "With the Tides" I changed it at the last minute before posting because I started to second guess it but sometimes you need to just go with your first choice!
> 
> You can find me on instagram @nervmaiden and my Keith is @kyarybom

\- - - - - - - - June 4th - - - - - - - -

Lance always loved the water.  It was something that he naturally understood, no thought was required.  Today was no exception.  The waves were absolute perfection and the weather belonged on a postcard.  The sunshine, the clouds, the warm sand beneath his feet, it was what he lived for.  Instead of immediately running into the water as usual, Lance stopped in his tracks to savor this moment.  His luscious tan skin gleamed against the pale white sand.  A warm breeze blew threw his thick, dark brown hair.  His tall, lanky figure stood motionless soaking up every detail in the landscape.  Pure blue ocean, majestic and enduring volcano in the distance, only a few puffy clouds in the sky, nothing could have spoiled this picturesque scene.  The waves crashed onto the shore and the rhythm hypnotized him into a euphoric trance.  His grip loosened around his blue and white surfboard.  Just as Lance was about to drop it, Hunk’s hand on his broad shoulder snapped his brain back into focus. 

“You ready man?” Hunk smiled a perfect smile. 

Hunk was Lance’s best friend.  The two had been inseparable since childhood.  They met through their moms, who loved sharing stories of their sons shenanigans.  If anyone understood Lance’s love for the ocean it was Hunk.  Everything about Hunk radiated warmth!  From his teddy bear frame to his unwavering kindness, Lance knew he’d be lost without Hunk,

“Yea man! Today is gonna be perfect!”  Lance followed behind, picking up speed as he ran towards the water.  A smile grew on his face the closer he got. 

Growing up in Hawaii, surfing was always a part of Lance.  He was really good at it and being in the water always gave him a kind of calm that he had never been able to describe.  Even though Hawaiian weather was unbeatable year round, it was finally June, which Lance always considered the official start to summer.  Today he and Hunk decided to head out to the beach close to their house.  It was a great spot but later in the season would be overrun with tourists so they always made a point to come here before the rush. 

Lance set his board just out of the tides reach, “Hunk come swim with me,” he yelled!

The pair looked like overgrown school children playing in the water splashing like idiots.  A wave came by and knocked Lance completely underwater.  Laughing as he came up for air, the water droplets glistened as he shook his head. 

“Ahh! Oh my god Hunk! This is the life,” he laid on his back and floated away. 

Hunk slid past him, already on his board, “I don’t know about you but I’m getting out there! Look at those waves!”  

He swam to the shore and grabbed his board.  Straddling it in the water, he paddled out into the ocean.  Everyone always told Lance how graceful he looked while surfing, hell even his wipeouts were flawless!  Meeting the wave, at the perfect moment hopping to his feet, gliding across the water's surface as if he and the wave were one.

“Show off!” Hunk yelled, one hand on his board, completely in the water having just come up from a wipeout. 

“Haha, should we do it together? We could hold hands if you want!” Lance grabbed Hunk’s hand helping him up onto his board.

Hunk gave Lance a look, “I’ll pass. You’d like that too much!” he pushed his cocky friend off his board with a big splash. 

Lance never let anyone forget that he was bisexual.  Every opportunity, even when he didn’t have any opening, he always made it painfully clear that he enjoyed what both sexes have to offer.  Hunk knew though that Lance was all talk.  He was pretty sure he’d never even seen Lance hold hands with anyone. 

The beach wasn’t completely empty today.  There were the usual tourists, local vendors, the nearby boardwalk was starting to come alive.  Lance and Hunk made their way back to the beach in need of lunch.  

Hunk stuck his board into the sand,“I’m gonna go grab the food!” He walked up the beach back to the car. 

“Hurry up, I’m starving, ” Lance yelled! He loved Hunk’s cooking!  The man definitely knew his way around a kitchen.  As he waited, Lance sat up.  Arms crossed resting on his knees, taking in more of the scenery that he loved so much.  He loved people watching too, but today no one really stood out to him.  Just then, as he turned his head to see if Hunk was returning with food yet, he saw him. 

The people that usually come to the beach all have pretty much the same reason for being there.  Families watching their little ones swim, couples getting unnecessarily friendly in the sand, but this guy...this guy stuck out like a sore thumb.  He was sitting nowhere near the water and he was dressed in normal clothes just staring at the ocean.  He had black hair to his shoulders, _Shit is that a mullet?_ Lance thought. He was probably the only one in Hawaii not wearing a bathing suit.  The strange man was wearing a black v-neck, a red flannel shirt tied around his waist and loose, dark colored pants cuffed just above his ankle.  He didn’t seem to be with anyone either.  He was just...staring.  Lance kept staring at him trying to figure out why he was here, at that moment the stranger looked over and met Lance’s gaze, almost like he heard Lance’s inner thoughts. **BA-BUMP!** Lance clutched his chest, the instant their eyes locked Lance felt like his chest was on fire! He felt short of breath and quickly looked away from the stranger.   _What the fuck just happened? My heart feels like it’s gonna burst from my chest! Did he do this to me?_ He hesitantly peeked back in that direction to see if that guy was affected like he was, but he had disappeared. 

Hunk looked in the direction Lance’s eyes were stuck, “Whatcha looking at? You who! Earth to Lance! I’m gonna eat everything if you don’t snap out of it!” 

Lance shook his head, “Huh? Yeah that sounds good.”

Hunk laughed,  “You look like you got kicked in the gut! What happened?”

Lance wasn’t entirely sure what had happened but there was no way in hell he was telling Hunk that some strange guy with a fucking mullet literally took his breath away,  “Nothing! What’d you make for lunch? I’m starving!” Lance grabbed one of the sandwiches and took a big gulp of water.

After they finished eating, the friends surfed pretty much the rest of the day and when the sun started to go down. They made their way back to the beach.  Hunk hadn’t missed the fact that Lance had clearly been very distracted since lunch.

“Hey Lance, ” Hunk put his arm around his shoulders, “You alright? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wipe out that much in one afternoon.”

“Yeah,” he sighed, “I guess it was just an off afternoon.” 

Hunk gave him the side eye, “McClain, how long have we been friends?” 

Lance pondered, “Alright nosey, when you went to get lunch earlier I saw this guy who had horrible fashion sense and a fucking mullet! Seriously, who still has a mullet nowadays?” 

“Yeah and, ” Hunk pressed for details knowing that there was more to the story. 

“Well I have been trying to figure out why I feel like I know him,” Lance sat down in the sand. 

Hunk joined him, “Like you think you’ve seen him before?” 

It was more than that, Lance was certain that he had never seen him before, _but then why do I feel like we’ve met before?_  He bent his head down scratching his scalp. 

Hunk shrugged, “They say your mind never actually forgets a face ya know.  You just can’t remember it.” 

Lance laughed, “Who says that?”

“Me, ” Hunk retorted.  He checked his phone realizing that it was getting late, “Shit! I gotta go! I have a big test coming up and I need to finish classifying those samples I collected the other day!”  Hunk goes to school for geology, Lance doesn't really get the fascination with rocks but Hunk really seems to enjoy it.

“Go ahead,” Lance laid back, “I’m gonna stay here a bit longer.”

If there was anyone left on the beach Lance didn’t notice them.  He just laid there staring at the sky, unable to get that guy out of his head.  He kept replaying the moment over and over in his head.  Nothing made sense.   _Why?_ His hand lingered on his chest remembering the searing heat taking over his whole body.   _Did I go to school with him? Did I meet him as kids and I forgot? Fuck! None of this explains what happened.  I wonder if he felt anything?_ Unable to reach a logical conclusion, Lance grabbed his board and headed home.

\- - - - - - - - June 5th - - - - - - - -

The next day was pretty similar to the previous.  Hunk came to pick Lance up and the two bickered about where to surfing go today.

“Actually, ” Lance said shyly, “Can we go back to Bikini Bottom?”  Teenage Hunk and Lance had made up nicknames for all their favorite surf spots so that if any tourists overheard them, they had no idea which beach they were talking about.  They decided on making all of them Spongebob themed, a decision that they slightly regret now but are too lazy to change them. 

Hunk smirked, “You wanna see if mullet is there again today don’t you?” 

_Shit._ Lance was a terrible liar, “NO,” he screamed!  Hunk had hit the nail right on the head.

They pulled up in the same spot as yesterday and Lance rushed to the sand, not even bothering to grab his board, but he didn’t see him.  Feeling a strange pain of disappointment in his chest, _I’m not sure what I expected.  Why did I care if he was here again?_

About an hour later, Lance emerged from the water to go grab a drink.  He bent down to grab the bottle and upon standing back up he spotted the stranger again.  Today he was standing even further from the water than yesterday.  Barely even on the beach, he was still just staring at the ocean.  Lance’s heart picked up its pace. _Should I go talk to him? What the fuck would I even say? ‘Hi I’m Lance and when you looked at me yesterday it made my literal fucking knees go weak’_ His head turned slowly towards Lance and the two met eyes again. _Fuck does this guy read minds?_ Lance let the stare linger a bit longer than before.   **BA-BUMP**!  His heart felt warm again.  But not nearly as intense as yesterday.  It was more like a comfortable heat, like his very soul was laying in the sun soaking up the warmth.  The other guy didn’t immediately look away either.  Almost like he was trying to see what would happen if they kept looking at each other.   _Ok he definitely felt something too!_  They weren’t really that close to each other, but Lance was sure he saw the stranger's lips open as if he was about to speak.  Lance instinctively took a step towards him.  The sudden movement must have broke the strangers focus.  In the fraction of second it took lance to set his water bottle down, he was gone again.

\- - - - - - - - June 6th, 7th, 8th, and 9th - - - - - - - -

This pattern continued for the next four days.  Lance kept returning to the beach hoping to see him again and actually work up the nerve to talk to him.  The stranger would always show up just after Lance arrived.  Lance never had the guts to actually go say something, they would just stare at each other for a few agonizing seconds.  That warm feeling filling Lance’s chest to the brim until he was completely consumed. Every time, the strange guy with the mullet would disappear before the feeling became too intense.  Leaving Lance with more and more questions.   

\- - - - - - - - June 10th - - - - - - - -

Trying to take his mind off it, Hunk brought Lance to the boardwalk.  Thinking that maybe visiting Shiro’s place would help distract him.  Shiro ran the best surf shop in the area! Lance was positive that the place was always packed just because everyone who laid eyes on Shiro was smitten.  Lance couldn’t deny that Shiro was definitely good looking.  Even the scar going across the bridge of his nose, everything was just gorgeous.  He was also friendly, almost to a fault.  Lance and Hunk stepped inside and were pleasantly surprised to see that there were only a few customers.  They walked up to the counter and asked the cashier, Matt, to get Shiro.  Shiro stepped out from behind the beaded curtain that separated the back room from the sales floor. 

Lance hated that curtain, “Damn Shiro, I know you’re a grandpa but come on! Can you please take that ancient relic down?” 

Shiro laughed, “No matter how many times you ask Lance it’s staying,” He came out from behind the register, “What brings you guys here?” 

Hunk quickly answered without missing a beat, “Lance saw some hot guy on the beach and he has been super distracted ever since!”

Shiro’s eyes widened, “Oh really? Who was this hot guy?”

Lance reddened.  He didn’t even know the stranger's name, hell they hadn’t even spoken!  “Uh well, ” Lance stammered, “I don’t know...Let’s just forget it! Can we please talk about something else?” 

Shiro changed the subject, clearly having something he wanted to say anyways, “Allura is holding a promotion next week! In order to promote support for local businesses.  All you have to do is bring a receipt from the last 30 days from any shop on the boardwalk and you get 10% off your bill.”  Shiro’s girlfriend Allura was the manager at The Surf Shack, the seafood restaurant near the end of the boardwalk.  She was as beautiful as Shiro.  They would have amazing children! 

Hunk looked excited, “Really? That’s awesome! Her food is the best, almost as good as mine!” They all laughed, everyone knew the two were neck and neck in the kitchen.  

Lance enjoyed spending time with his friends.  It definitely helped to take his mind off mullet.   _I wonder what his name is?  Shit. I’m thinking about him again!_ He and hunk were almost at the end of the boardwalk, just before the pier, when Lance stopped dead in his tracks. 

He was there, standing at the edge of the railing looking into the water.   _What is he doing?  Why is he here? I have seen him every fucking day!_

Hunk noticed, “Why don’t you just go talk to him?” 

_Damn why is Hunk always right?_ Lance slowly walked in that direction.  The stranger kept leaning farther and farther over the railing.   _He’s gonna fall if he’s not careful...wait…_ “OH GOD,” Lance sprinted as fast as possible!  He probably hit at least three people in his rush, but he honestly didn’t care.  It was as if his entire existence depended on reaching the end of that pier! 

“Hey wait! Don’t jump,” Lance shouted!  But he was too late.  He stood there watching helplessly as the man who had been, unknowingly, causing Lance distress the past few days, jumped into the ocean.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our star crossed boys meet! 
> 
> Is Lance really losing his mind? Who is this enticing stranger? 
> 
> Just a heads up, there's a lot of talk about suicide in this. Nothing actually happens but if your bothered by it you might not want to read this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Woo! I am almost finished writing Chapter 9 and I seriously can't wait for y'all to read this! So i decided to update again. Thank you for the kudos and comments on chapter 1. It means so much because I've had so much fun writing this, no really guys it's consumed me! I am so deep in klance heaven I'll never find my way out.

It took Lance a moment to realize what had just happened.  As soon as it hit him, he dove into the water after him! After a big splash into the warm saltwater, he opened his eyes underwater, ignoring the burning sensation. He stretched his arms out trying to find the stranger.  As the bubbles cleared giving him a better view, he reached out grabbing the stranger by his shirt and pulled him to the surface.  They both emerged from the water gasping for breath. 

“What the hell man?” the stranger coughed. 

Lance was confused, _didn’t I just save him? Some gratitude would be nice!_ “That’s what I should say! What the hell? If you were trying to kill yourself you picked a lousy spot!” Lance wiped the hair from his eyes. 

The boy laughed mockingly,  “Is that what you thought I was doing?” 

Lance’s brow raised, “I don’t see the humor.”

The man shook his head, “Do you make a habit out of jumping after everyone you see fall off a railing?” 

Lance retorted, “Should I have let you drown?”

“I wasn’t trying to kill myself idiot! I was just...well I don’t know,” He turned away from Lance the best he could in the open ocean. 

Lance pressed the issue, “No one in their right mind just leaps off a damn pier!” Just then he realized, _Shit! I’m actually talking to him! Fuck!_

“Uhh, the name’s Lance.  What’s yours?” 

The stranger slowly turned back to meet Lance’s eyes, “Keith.” 

With one word Lance felt like he’d been kicked in the chest again.  That growing familiar, warm feeling returned.  Keith quickly looked away again quickly.  Lance looked puzzled, unsure of what to do next. The pair just treaded water for a minute before Lance finally spoke, “Uh hey, do...do you wanna go somewhere and talk?” 

Keith cocked an eyebrow, “Shouldn’t we get out of the water first?” Still not looking Lance directly in the eyes. 

Lance blinked rapidly, “Oh right! You know how to swim right?”

Keith gave an exasperated look, shaking his head, “I’m not dead yet right? We’ve been in the water this whole time.” 

Lance started to speak but stopped because Keith was right.

They swam to the shore and collapsed onto the sand. Keith untied his flannel from around his waist and squeezed the water out. Lance tugged at the bottom of his shirt ringing out the water, revealing a glimpse of his gorgeous abs. Keith’s cheeks flamed up and he quickly looked anywhere but at Lance. Lance didn’t really notice Keith’s reaction because his mind was flying a mile a minute, _Fuck...now what? Should I tell him? Why...why do I feel like even if I tell him he won’t be freaked out?  Shit say something you idiot!  
_

“So uh, I haven’t seen you around here before a few days ago.  Do you live around here?” 

Keith relaxed a little, Lance was pretty easy to talk to, “Um yeah. I don’t usually come to the beach though...” he stopped. 

Lance jumped in, “Okay promise you won’t freak out at what I’m about to say, ” he kept going without even giving Keith a chance to respond, “Do…you remember me?” 

Keith took in a breath, “Yeah.  I saw you surfing a few days ago and then...” Lance cut in again, “...that weird thing happened when we looked at each other?” 

Keith’s eyes narrowed, “Yeah, so you… you felt that too?” 

Just then Hunk came running towards them.  “What the hell happened Lance? One minute you’re right next to me and then I see you jumping into the water,” Hunk tried to catch his breath in between words.  Lance noticed how far away the pier was, Hunk must have started running as soon as Lance jumped in after Keith. 

“Oh Hunk! This is Keith.  He wasn’t trying to kill himself,” Lance turned to Keith who had stood up brushing as much sand off himself as possible. 

“Hi Keith,” Hunk waved, “I’m sorry about Lance.  He’s super impulsive.”

Keith shrugged, “No worries.  If I was actually trying to kill myself though I might not be too happy that my death was interrupted.” 

Lance stood in protest, “If you were actually trying and I stopped you, you should be grateful!” 

Keith shifted uncomfortably, “Well I’m gonna go home to change...It was...nice to finally meet you Lance.” 

Just as Keith was about to walk away Lance grabbed his hand.  The physical contact was more than either of them could handle.  The moment their skin touched Lance couldn’t find his breath.  His heartbeat has in overdrive.  Keith’s hand was rough but comfortable, like it had always belonged in Lance’s.  Just before breaking contact, Lance looked into Keith’s eyes.  Keith looked like he wanted to speak but was having trouble forming words.  For that split second, Lance forgot about everything.  All he could see was Keith.  Keith reminded him of the volcano on the island, silent but enchanting.   _What is happening to me?_

Keith pulled his hand back slowly, still looking into Lance’s eyes, “Well yeah, I’m gonna go.” 

Lance tried to find his words quick before Keith was gone again, “WAIT!  I wanted to invite you to the bonfire we are having tomorrow night,”  Lance’s voice trailed off as if he was making a ridiculous request.   _What am I doing? He’s a stranger! He could be a murderer...but I know he’s not...no definitely not._ Lance was confused as fuck but for the time being he decided to let this gut feeling win just this once. 

Keith’s eyes widened, “Um? I don't know Lance. I shouldn't...”

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Lance begged.

Keith hesitated still. He sighed, "Alright, I guess it'll be alright."

Lance beamed, “Yes! It'll be so much fun I promise! Just come when it starts to get dark.  It's here on the beach.” 

“Sure,” Keith walked away slowly, clutching his red flannel in his hand. 

Once Keith was out of earshot, Hunk addressed Lance, “Details! Now!”  He was adamant. 

Lance explained the little interactions that Hunk had missed.  Leaving out the freaky parts about how he keeps picturing weird images of volcanoes. 

Hunk was stunned, but finally managed to speak, “Why did you invite him to the bonfire though?”  

“I couldn’t just let him leave! I feel like I have to see him again.” 

Hunk didn’t really understand but he warned Lance to be careful. 

Lance couldn’t sleep that night.  He tossed and turned.  The image of Keith’s face was burned into his mind.   _What is happening? I don’t understand.  I have definitely never met him before today.  What are these weird feelings?  I mean he’s hot but I can’t really be that thirsty can I?  I just fucking learned his name._ He scratched his head vigorously.  He got up from his bed and grabbed his hoodie.   _I need some fresh air._ He stood on his porch in the cool late night air.  Lance never really believed in the concept of love at first sight.  He thought that was just something people said after they were already together.  But then what was this feeling he was struggling to understand?  He sat on his porch swing.   _I’m sure Keith is feeling something too...right?_

\- - - - - - - - June 11th - - - - - - - -

Lance woke with a jump.  He must have fallen asleep outside.  The sun was just starting to rise and Lance sighed.   _That was a weird dream_.

The day was fairly uneventful.  Hunk had some homework to finish up before the bonfire tonight so he wasn’t around.  Lance was just surfing by himself, thankful that not many people could see how bad he was doing.  Surfing helped him clear his head.  Just him and the water, no troubles, no Keith or his stupid mullet, or his cute smile, or...a wave crashed into Lance knocking him off his board.  The wave carried him to shore.  He leaned back on his hands and looked up at the sky.  It was already nearing dusk. _I should go back to the van and change._ But his brain was too preoccupied with other matters.   _Am I over thinking this? What if Keith isn’t feeling anything like this and I’ve lost my fucking mind._ He flopped back staring up at the sky, too mentally exhausted to care about getting sand in his hair.   _Keith is definitely feeling something.  
_

Just then, Keith appeared right in front of Lance’s eyes.  Lance screamed, “Shit now I’m hallucinating!” 

Keith laughed, “Not yet.  It’s really me.”

Something inside him told Lance that he already knew the answer to the question he was about to ask but he asked it anyways, “How did you know I’d be here already?  The bonfire doesn't start for a while.” 

Keith blushed a little, tugging at his sleeve, “I...I guess I just kinda...knew?”  He sat next to Lance in the sand, “Is it okay that I’m here early?” 

“Yeah! I was about to stop and go change anyways,” Lance kept looking at the sky. 

There were so many things he wanted to ask Keith but he knew he’d sound like a damn lunatic.  Lance sat up and turned to Keith, his heart began to race. He felt his mouth hung open slightly and he quickly looked towards the water. _Was he blushing? Fuck.  Keep it together McClain!_  He felt his heart racing,  faster and faster.  The water suddenly picked up its pace. _Are the waves moving faster?_ He concentrated on the movement of the water instead of his heartbeat and the water slowed down.   _Hm. That was weird. I wonder what that was._  He hesitantly turned back to Keith who was so focused on the water that he didn’t even notice Lance staring.  His eyes wandered all along Keith’s face, taking in all the details, _It should be illegal for someone to look that fucking hot with a mullet!_  With that thought, a wave came up and washed across their feet. Lance pondered for a moment. _Did I...no way!_  Lance had an idea.

“Can I try something?” Lance asked softly. 

Keith hesitated, “I don’t know, last time you tried something we both ended up in the water.” 

Lance reached out to grab the hand that was gently resting on Keith’s leg.  Keith gripped a fist full of sand in his other hand but didn’t pull away.  Lance allowed the warm feeling of touching Keith to consume him.  His heart felt as if it was about to burst! Before this he would have already pulled away, but he let it continue. He gazed into Keith’s eyes and took in a deep breath,  suddenly a huge wave came crashing on top of them! 

Lance laughed, “Haha that was awesome!” 

Keith shook his head, “Wh...what the hell? Look what happened to my clothes!”. 

Lance realized then that Keith was soaked!  At least Lance was wearing his wetsuit, Keith was ready for the bonfire and now he was totally wet!

Lance stammered, “Oh shit your clothes! Do you have time to go home and change? WAIT! I’ve got some extra clothes in my van!”  Before Keith could protest, Lance took off.  Not really having much choice Keith followed him. 

Lance’s van was straight out of the 60s.  It was a blue and white VW bus.  It definitely wasn’t well maintained, clearly a hand me down from his parents.  Lance opened the back.  It was decorated on the inside with a rug, a surfboard and littered with snack wrappers. 

Lance climbed in and grabbed a pair of black cargo shorts, a blue and grey baseball shirt then handed them to Keith, “They should fit good enough,” taking this opportunity to eye Keith’s body, “We’re about the same size.”  They switched places and Lance closed the doors to give Keith some privacy. 

“Uhh, ” Keith’s voice came from inside the van, “What should I do with my wet clothes?”  

Lance blushed at the thought of naked Keith in the back of his van, “Ahh just leave em in the corner.”  Keith emerged, much to Lance’s disappointment, he looked uncomfortable,

“Lance you have horrible style.” 

Lance was offended, “Excuse me? This from the guy who is always wearing that damn red flannel.”

Keith ignored him, “Speaking of that, you don’t have a jacket do you?”   _Is he cold? This is fucking Hawaii!_ Lance did have a jacket that he hardly ever wore, it was up in the front seat.  He crawled through the back of the van and handed it to Keith.  The jacket was dark green with orange details.  Keith instantly looked happier and Lance remembered almost throwing that jacket away about a week ago.   _I’m glad I kept it._

After Lance had changed back into his own clothes.  He and Keith walked back down to the beach.  Lance spotted a few of his friends starting to set up the wood for the bonfire. 

He waved obnoxiously and shouted, “Hey you can’t start without me! A party isn't complete without Lance McClain!”  The group groaned. 

Shiro spoke up, “Of course Lance, we’d never forget you.”  His sarcasm went right over Lance’s head.  He was too excited to introduce Keith to his friends. 

“Keith you remember Hunk, ” Lance motioned to Hunk who was laying down a blanket.  He waved to Keith.  Next Lance pointed at a small girl with short sandy brown hair and glasses,

“This is...” Keith cut in, “Pidge? What are you doing here?”

Lance’s mouth fell open.  Pidge finished taking her shoes off and walked over to give Keith a hug, “I should be asking you!  I haven’t seen you in forever!”  Pidge pulled away and Lance was too confused to speak. 

Keith explained, “Pidge and I went to school together for a while. Why? Are you surprised that I have a friend?” 

“Uh ok well Mr. Friendly, this is Shiro, Allura, and...”

Keith cut in again, “Hey Matt”

Lance threw his arms up, “If you knew these two already how come we’ve never seen you before?” 

Keith tensed up, “I..I just don’t usually leave my house.” 

Pidge confirmed that, “Nope! I tried to get him to hang out a few times during the semester but he always said he was busy, but you got him to come hang out Lance!”  She eyed him suspiciously.  Lance blushed and immediately continued making his way around the circle.  

Shiro and Allura introduced themselves next, “Nice to meet you Keith, ” Allura smiled extending her hand,  “How did you and Lance meet?” 

“Well my lady,” Lance boastfully intruded, “I saved him from a horrible fate of falling into the ocean to his doom!”  Everyone, including Keith, rolled their eyes. 

“Keith what really happened?” Shiro asked.

“Well,” Keith looked like he was deep in thought,  “Lance isn’t totally wrong.”  Lance beamed at that comment. Keith noticed but continued, “I was leaning off the pier and I jumped but… even if I wanted to I probably wouldn’t have died and could have just swam back to shore.”  Lance deflated. Everyone laughed! 

“Lance you’re such a drama queen!”  Pidge shouted.

Soon everyone was engrossed in their own side conversations, while the fire burned away.  Keith felt a little uneasy but he tried to relax and listen to Lance and Hunk recalling surfing adventures.  Shiro had brought some beers for quote “Everyone except Pidge.”  Pidge had protested but Shiro still refused, “Don’t blame me!.”  He pointed at Matt. Hunk had brought snacks that included small finger sandwiches and brownies. Lance brought Keith some food and a beer, expecting him to be too uncomfortable to get it himself. Hunk had gotten up and was talking to Pidge about school. Lance turned his full attention on Keith, _I hope he’s having a good time,_ “You don’t feel awkward do you?  My friends are weird but they're really good people.” 

Keith gave a small smile,  he seemed more relaxed, “Yeah Lance, this is actually the most fun I’ve had in a really long time.  Thanks for inviting me.” 

Lance blushed and scooted closer to him,  “Me too!”  He paused looking into his drink casually, _This is my chance.  I need to just ask him!_ , “Keith?” 

“Yeah,” Keith whispered thinking that Lance didn't want to involve anyone else with what he was about to say. 

“We’ve never met before right?” Lance barely looked Keith in the face while speaking.

Keith’s breath caught in his throat, “I don’t think so no but...” 

Lance looked hopeful,  “But it feels like we have right?” 

Keith’s cheeks heated up, “Yeah it does...I’ve been racking my brain trying to figure out why you feel so familiar.” 

Lance’s heart raced, _I knew it! I knew he felt the same way!_ , Lance leaned in so close that no one but Keith could hear him, “I think...I think I’d like to get to know you some more.”  CRACK! Suddenly the bonfire made a loud pop!  Sparks went flying surprising everyone.  A large ember landed on Lance’s thigh burning a small hole in his shorts, leaving behind black ash as he swiped it away.

Once the fire calmed down again everyone continued their conversations, except Keith and Lance.  Keith’s eyes were wide, “I should go Lance.” 

Lance took a sip of his beer and laughed, “Why because the fire popped?” 

Keith kept a serious face, “I’m dangerous Lance. I’ve gotta go.”  Keith stood up to leave.  This caught Lance by surprise, “Keith wait!”  Everyone else looked up taking notice of the brewing argument but Keith just kept walking. 

Lance yelled at him, “Keith what the hell man? Come back!”  Lance caught up to him and grabbed his hand, “Keith, what’s wrong?” 

He yanked his hand back, “No Lance,”  he looked conflicted, “You should stay away from me. I told you I’m dangerous.” 

Lance protested, “Yeah you said that!  I don’t know what the fuck you're talking about, but you can’t just leave like this!” 

Keith fussed with his hair out of frustration, “Lance...I can’t.  Ah, it’s not you! You wouldn’t understand.”  Lance tried to change his mind but Keith turned to leave without another word.

Lance tried to go on enjoying the party, but his mind was definitely on other things.  After Keith left, everyone tried to get Lance to just enjoy himself but he was too stubborn to accept any of their help.  The rest of the night he just sat quietly brooding about what that asshole’s problem was.  He listened to Hunk and Pidge talk about the latest reveals for the new Pokemon game.  Shiro, Matt, and Allura were sharing stories about crazy customers.  Lance thought maybe going for a walk would help him sort out whatever this was he had going on with Keith. 

He tapped Hunk on the shoulder, “Hey Hunk, I’m gonna go for a walk.”

Hunk smiled and nodded, “Ok man.  If I don’t see you, call me when you're back home. Promise me you won’t sleep on the beach again?” 

Lance let out a quiet laugh, “Sure, I make no promises though.”  He threw his beer bottle in the bag and walked away.

He was walking just out of the tides reach, thinking.   _Fucking asshole, what the hell set him off enough that he would leave?  We were just talking! He even said he was having a good time and then all of a sudden it’s all…_ Lance’s internal voice tried to imitate Keith... _I gotta go Lance. I’m dangerous._ Lance sighed and sat down in the sand.  His mind wandered back to the dream he had the night before. 

He had been standing on the beach alone.  He was dressed in ceremonial blue robes.  It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and all he could hear was the sound of the water.  He looked around and saw a figure in red walking towards him.  He recognized it instantly as Keith.  The pair walked slowly towards each other before finally embracing.  Keith smiled brightly and laid his head against Lance’s shoulder, “I missed you so much my love.”

The rising tide hitting his feet broke Lance’s concentration.   _I don’t care what that dick said, I have to see him again!_  Lance felt himself starting to fall asleep, remembering his promise to Hunk he got up and slowly made his way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Fluffy arcade date!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance tries to forget about Keith. Hunk and Pidge take him to the arcade, but things don't go as planned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much if you left kudos on this, I hope you all stick around for what I've got planned. This is the fluff before the angst so enjoy this fluffy arcade date before next week's chapter. Thank you again to @kyarybom (aka my Keith) for helping me edit. You can find both of us on instagram.

\- - - - - - - - June 15th - - - - - - - -

A few days passed and Lance didn’t see Keith at all.  He had just been going about his business, surfing and still brooding over what happened at the bonfire.  As much as he tried Lance couldn’t get Keith out of his head   It seemed like every night he saw Keith in his dreams and every time it ended with Keith smiling and saying “I missed you so much my love.”  There had been no sign of Keith since that night and Lance was feeling a strange mix of depression and anger.  Hunk tired to get Lance to forget about the guy he had only known for a few days but nothing seemed to work.   


Today Hunk was going to drag Lance out to the boardwalk.  He brought Pidge along as backup incase Lance tried to make up some lame excuse.  He was determined to get the old Lance back.  Hunk and Pidge arrived at Lance’s place around noon and he knocked at the door, waiting a few moments.   


No answer, “Lance must still be sleeping,” Hunk thought.  As the two had been friends for years, Hunk just opened the door and went inside.  They made their way to the back bedroom.  Lance was indeed still sleeping, headphones and blue sleep mask on, complete with blue silk pajama shirt showing from under the covers.  Hunk was about to wake him up when Lance rolled over and moaned quietly.   


Pidge reached out a hand to stop Hunk. “Wait,” she whispered. Pidge didn’t want to miss any of this potentially embarrassing material. Lance just moaned softly but Pidge was positive she heard the word Keith in there somewhere.  They contemplated the best way to wake Lance up.  Should they be nice and just gently tap his arm? 

Pidge grinned, “Or we could have some fun!”  She tiptoed slowly closer to Lance’s bed looking for his phone.  She finally spotted it peaking out from beneath his pillow.  Hunk didn’t want to piss Lance off but, being a scientist, he was curious to see the results of Pidge’s actions.  She very carefully pulled it out and cranked the volume as loud as it would go.  Lance jumped so high he nearly hit his head on the ceiling! Pidge and Hunk were laughing uncontrollably on the floor!   


Lance ripped the assaulting headphones off his head, followed by his mask, “WHAT THE FUCK GUYS?” 

Hunk could barely speak through his laughs, “I’m sorry man, I was going to stop her but I couldn’t resist!”   


Pidge clutched the edge of the bed trying to resume normal breathing, “You totally were moaning Keith’s name in your sleep!  You had it coming!”   


Lance’s face turned bright red, “I was not!  I haven’t thought about that asshole in days!”   


Hunk and Pidge shared a look, “Suuure buddy. Whatever you say.  Let’s get going!”

Lance got dressed, putting on cargo shorts and a loose fitting blue tank top, denying the entire time that he was thinking about Keith.  Pidge kept reminding him that by saying over and over “I’m not thinking about him” he was indeed thinking about him. The trio walked to the nearby boardwalk and planned to eat first because Lance kept whining that he didn’t have time to eat before leaving the house.   


“Well,” Hunk scolded, “If you had been awake on time. Then you could have eaten.”   


Knowing they were right, Lance tried to turn it around, “Well I need my beauty sleep! You too clearly don’t get enough.”   


Pidge immediately shot a comeback, as if she had been waiting for Lance to say something stupid, “Oh yeah you need to get your beauty sleep for Keith.  I’m sure he’ll be smitten with your perfectly moisturized skin.”   


Lance’s cheeks flared up again, “I told you guys! I haven’t thought about that jerk since he stormed off.”  Pidge shook her head and rolled her eyes.

They decided on just a quick lunch.  Lance got a slice of pizza.  Hunk and Pidge both got frozen yogurts, because they woke up on time and had already eaten.  They found a quiet spot near the edge of the pier.  Lance was asking Hunk how school was going.  The summer semester had just started so they hadn’t gotten into much content yet but he was already loving the program.  Pidge looked up, setting her phone in her lap.   


She adjusted her glasses just to ensure that what she saw was actually what she thought it was, “So Lance, tell me again about how you haven’t thought of Keith since the other night!” 

Lance swallowed his last bite of pizza, “I told you 100 times Pidge! No I swear I haven’t thought about that dick at all!”   


“Well I guess I’ll just throw your clothes in the trash then, but I want mine back,” Keith’s voice came from behind him, like a knife in Lance’s back.  He turned to see Keith holding a bag.  He was wearing a black v neck shirt and shorts, with his signature red flannel still tied around his waist.   


Lance stammered, “Keith! No...I...I wasn’t...” He turned to Pidge, “You bitch! You saw him coming!”   


Pidge grinned, “Guilty!”   


Lance turned back to Keith, but before he could speak Pidge cut in, “Sorry Keith, He’s right.  I heard him moaning your name in his sleep this morning!”   


Lance shot Pidge a glare that said  _ I will kill you! You’re dead to me! _    


A hint of pink rose to Keith’s cheeks, “Uh, well Lance I just wanted to give your clothes back.  Thanks for letting me use them.”  Lance took the bag, Keith turned to leave. 

Lance shot up and ran in front of him, “Keith wait!  Why don’t you hang out with us today?”   


Keith looked torn.  Like he was having this deep internal conflict,  “I..I guess so.”   


Lance smiled, “Great! We were just about to go to the arcade. Do you like games Keith?”   


Keith shrugged, “They’re okay.  I try to avoid them because I can get pretty competitive.”   


Hunk and Pidge both shouted at once, “Then you can play with Lance!”

The arcade was starting to get busier these days because more schools were ending for summer vacation.  The speakers were playing some upbeat dance music when they walked in, trying to decide where to start.  After loading money onto their arcade cards, Lance ran straight for the air hockey table.   


“Let’s go Keith!  Show me how competitive you can get!”   


Keith ran behind him, meeting the other side of the air hockey table with a smirk, “You ready to lose Lance?”   


He laughed, “Oh it’s on now mullet!  That’s a challenge!”   


Pidge agreed to play referee, “Ready! Set! Go!”   


The machine whirled to life and Lance wasted no time trying to make sure he got the upper hand from the start.   


Keith scored the first goal,  “Come on surfer boy! Show me what you got!”  Keith’s taunting distracted Lance, allowing goal number two.  Lance tried a similar tactic but Keith was so focused that Lance’s efforts were wasted. It was a very intense match, but in the end Keith had beaten him 6 to 2. 

“I let you win ya know! I could have easily beaten you,” Lance shouted with his signature overconfidence.  He was obviously mad about the loss.   


Keith laughed, “Sure you did.  What should you ‘let me win’ at next?” 

Hunk and Pidge were busy trying to use their combined intellect to beat one of those prize machines that are obviously rigged.   


Lance ran towards the Fast and Furious racing game, he hopped into the driver's seat and motioned for Keith to join him, “Come on slow poke!”   


Keith leaned against the machine facing Lance, “Are you sure you wanna challenge me to a racing game?”  The cockiness of Keith’s grin rivaled even that of Lance.   


“Hell yeah! I won’t lose this time!” Lance started the game up.   


Keith shrugged and gracefully slid into the seat next to him and gave Lance one last chance to back out, “You sure? We can go play something else.”   


Lance ignored him, “Let’s play asshole!”   


Keith shook his head grinning, “Ok, no crying when I kick your ass!”    


Keith destroyed Lance.  _ Damn it McClain why do you have to be so cocky! _ Their finish times weren’t even close!  Lance had driven off the road multiple times and Keith set a new record for the machine.   


Staying in the seat Lance turned to Keith, “Damn! How’d you do that?”   


Keith blushed, “Well I really like driving.  I drive my motorcycle...” 

Lance interrupted him, his eyes wide, “You have a motorcycle?” 

Keith blushed even more, “Um yeah.  I drive it pretty much everywhere.”   


Lance gulped, his heartbeat raced,   _ I can’t believe I’m about to ask him this,  _ “Could you..maybe give me a ride sometime?”   


Keith didn’t speak at first.  His heart skipped a beat at the idea of Lance behind him holding tightly onto his waist, “Uh, ah yeah...have you ever been on a motorcycle before?” 

“No I haven’t, Could you show me how?”  _ Real fucking smooth dude. _  Keith choked on air, but before he could speak Lance had an idea.

They walked over to the motorcycle racing games.  There was a 2-player unit. 

Lance motioned to the red one, “Here you can show me on this!”   


Keith straddled the red bike, laughing to himself about how inaccurate the game was.  Lance copied Keith getting onto the blue one that was right next to him.  Lance gave himself a short mental pep talk,  _  Okay so this is not how today was supposed to be! But he’s here again and doesn't seem to be having a bad time! Don’t fuck this up!   
_

“Show me how it’s done mullet!”   


Keith blinked a few times at Lance and shook his head with a smile, “I’m not gonna go easy on you ya know?” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Lance can’t figure out how he even managed to finish the race.  Every chance he got he snuck a look at Keith out the corner of his eye.  He looked so focused and if Lance was honest with himself, really sexy,  _ I need to see him ride a real one!   _ They finished the race, Keith obviously won again but Lance was so distracted he didn’t even seem to care.   


They met up with Pidge and Hunk.  Keith continued to kick Lance’s ass at nearly everything.  Lance did manage to beat him with a higher score on the basketball game.  Around 5 o’clock they headed to Allura’s place for some food.   


The waitress, Shay, recognized them right away as the group walked into the restaurant.  She seated them at a booth along the wall with a great view of the water just outside.  Hunk and Pidge quickly claimed one side of the booth.  Lance sat on the opposite side and scooted into the corner, motioning for Keith to sit next to him.  The conversation started up immediately, everyone not bothering to look at a menu. Everyone except Keith. Lance handed him a menu from behind the napkin holder with a huge smile. He tried to relax but Lance could tell that he looked uncomfortable. Pidge and Hunk were chatting with Allura, who came over to say hi. 

“Hey Allura!” Lance said cheerfully.   


She greeted them with a smile, “Hi Lance, It’s good to see you again Keith.”   


He smiled back, “You too Allura.” 

He looked back to the menu trying to find something that sounded good, but that seemed to be an impossible task with Lance’s thigh resting just inches from his own.  Lance turned to Keith, grabbed the menu from his hands and propped it up on the table.  He created a divide between them and the others.  Lance tried to help Keith decide what to order.   


After Lance had offered several suggestions but Keith turned down all of them, Keith got upset and just yelled quietly, “I’ll just get whatever you're having!  What do you want Lance?”   


Without hesitation Lance yelled back in a whisper, “You can’t get what I want because I want you!” They were both speechless.  Luckily, it seemed that only Keith had heard Lance’s word vomit.  Lance had said some dumb shit before, but this time he was completely mortified that the words in his head actually came out.  For once in his life Lance had no idea how to respond, his mind was racing with possibilities though,  _ Holy shit did I actually just say that? Shit! No I definitely just said that.  He’s gonna think I’m insane!   
_

Keith blushed furiously, violently punching Lance’s shoulder, “D- don’t just say shit like that idiot!”   


“Ow!” Lance rubbed his arm, “You didn’t have to punch me!” Lance paused, “After dinner we should,” he stopped again realizing that Allura had left and Pidge and Hunk were probably listening to them.  He peaked over the menu and met Pidge’s stare, “Should we leave you too alone?” she joked.  Lance slammed the menu down, “No no! We’re fine! Let’s just order!”

Dinner was much more awkward than anticipated.  Thankfully Hunk and Pidge kept a stream of small talk going.  Keith only said a few words here and there.  Every time someone asked Lance something he would just mindlessly respond, “Huh, yeah sure.” Their food arrived quickly and they tried to eat peacefully ignoring the weird tension that seemed to be coming from Keith and Lance’s side of the table.   


Pidge, not being able to resist antagonizing Lance, turned to Keith after finishing her bite of fish, “So Keith, what do you do now that you don’t got to school?” 

Keith was caught off guard by the sudden personal question. “Well,” He started trying to stay focused, “I do a lot of odd jobs here and there to make money.  I fix motorcycles, stuff like that.”   


Pidge turned her attention to Lance, “That’s more than this guy can say!” 

Lance glared at her, “I never really felt like school was for me so I’m still trying to figure out what I want to do, I’m only 23 so I’m not really in a rush!”   


Hunk laughed, “Yeah 23, lost, and confused!” 

Lance frowned, “I’ll figure it out Hunk! No point in rushing into something.”   


Hunk shrugged, “Well you should start thinking about it soon man!”  Lance didn’t respond.  He hated when Hunk bugged him about this type of stuff.

After they finished eating they walked out into the cool nighttime breeze.  Pidge grinned at Hunk who gave an understanding nod, “Well that was fun and all guys but Hunk and I have school stuff to talk care of.  See you later!”  They practically ran away at top speeds leaving Lance and Keith standing alone in front of the restaurant.  Lance bit his lip, shaking his head,  _ I’m gonna kill them tomorrow!  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Week: Keith goes to Lance's house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being abandoned by Pidge and Hunk, Lance tries to get to know Keith better. Keith stays the night at Lance's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a new reason to look forward to Sundays because I am seriously so happy with this story and how it's coming together I can't wait to share it all with you guys. If you left kudos or comments thank you so much! It really makes my day knowing people are enjoying the story.

Lance being Lance had led him to a lot of weird situations, but this one, this one was something he had never experienced before.  Pidge and Hunk had abandoned him.  Leaving him alone with Keith, who he had only said about three words too since the incident behind the menu.  Where he basically confessed his feelings for a guy he’d only known for a little over a week.  Lance tired not to make eye contact as he thought to himself,  _ I mean I guess It could be worse right? At least he’s hot!   _   


The moment was bordering on extremely awkward when Keith finally started to speak, “Lance, can we talk?”  Keith looked around seeing that the boardwalk was still pretty lively, “ Maybe somewhere more private?”   


Lance felt his face flush,  “Um yeah. We should talk.  Let’s go down by the water!”

They walked slowly down to the beach, in silence.  Keith unwrapped his flannel from around his waist and slipped it over his arms.   


“Are you cold?” Lance asked with a slightly shocked tone. 

Keith nodded, “Yeah, I get cold really easily.  Sometimes I think I’m part lizard.”   


Lance laughed, “We could go somewhere warmer if you want.  It might be a little chilly down here by the water.”   


“No it’s fine,” Keith reassured him, “I think it’s the best place for us to talk.”   


Lance sat down in the sand maintaining a fair distance from the water. He felt Keith sit down next to him.  Keith rubbed his arms in effort to stay warm.  _ He looks really cold _ , “I..if you want you can sit closer to me.” “You know so you’re not cold, ” He quickly added!    


Keith looked away, “I’m fine Lance.”   


Lance’s chest sank,  _ Damnit! You and your big mouth!  _  He looked out into the water.  They sat just listening to the sound of the waves for what seemed like hours.  Lance had been trying to think of a way to start the conversation that he knew needed to happen.  He reached the conclusion,  _  Fuck it.  I’m just gonna start talking.   
_

“So Keith,”  he began, “Don’t take this the way wrong but I...” He took in a breath, “You know that first day,” he looked down into his hands, “Did you feel anything when we saw each other from across the beach?”   


Keith sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, “Lance, you should really stay away from me but,” Lance perked up at the but.  Keith struggled to get the words out, “I feel drawn to you for some reason.”   


Lance’s cheeks started to burn, “I feel the same way! You should know that once I decide I want something,” he leaned as close to Keith as his body would allow, “I won't stop!”   


Keith shoved him away covering the blush growing on his face, “You don’t even know me!”   


Lance smirked, “But I’d like too.”   


Keith inhaled dramatically,  “You don’t even know my last name.”   


Lance pondered this, “Maybe we should start from the beginning then.”  He sported the biggest shit eating grin ever, “Hi, the names Lance.”   


Keith shook his head, a smile on his face,  “You’re an Idiot.”   


Lance scooted closer to him, “Who might you be handsome?” 

“Are you always like this?” Keith struggled to hide his laugh, “Keith Kogane.”   


Lance raised an eyebrow, “What kinda last name is that?”   


Keith stiffened and avoided the question, “At least it’s better than McClain!”

A strong ocean breeze blew right at them. Keith shivered rubbing his arms harder.   


Lance stood up offering his hand, “Let’s walk! You’ll stay warmer.”   


Keith grabbed Lance’s hand, “Keith your hand is so warm!”  Wide eyed, Lance stared at him, “You said your cold but your hand feels like freakishly warm!” 

As soon as Keith was back on his feet, he let go of Lance’s hand, “Maybe you’ve just never held hands with anyone before.” 

No one had ever been able to keep up with Lance the way that Keith could. All of Lance’s flirting and pickup lines were usually just brushed off or ignored completely.  Not with Keith, everytime Lance said something Keith immediately had a response. Lance had never met anyone like him.  The more he thought about it, the more certain he was that they had not met by accident. Years of flirting with every cute person he encountered told him that connections like this aren’t formed overnight, something else was definitely going on here. _ I think l found my rival,  _ he thought to himself before speaking _ ,  _ “Why, would you be jealous if I had?” Lance grinned.   


Keith laughed, “Are you admitting that you’ve never held hands with anyone?” 

The breath caught in Lance’s throat, “Ah, are you gonna keep answering me with questions?”   


They continued walking along the water, just talking.  Trying to get to know each other was a challenge when Keith avoided every personal question Lance had asked and Keith wasn’t asking any questions of his own so the whole conversation ended up being Lance talking about himself.  He kept it simple, talking about his friendships with Hunk and Shiro.  He was starting to  run out of things to say, when Keith suddenly asked a question Lance wasn’t expecting.   


“Lance,” Keith sounded tired, “why are you trying so hard to get to know me?  We only met because you followed after me when I jumped into the water and even though I’ve told you several times that you should stay away from me, you keep at it, why?”   


Lance stopped, taken back by Keith’s abruptness.  _ Why am I! What?  _ Forming a well thought out argument wasn’t Lance’s style, when Keith provoked him he just started rambling, “What do you mean why?  Isn’t it fucking obvious?  You said the same thing yourself, I feel drawn to you for some reason.  Like I physically cannot stay away from you,” He grabbed Keith’s arms and pulled him closer, “There’s nothing you could say that would make me wanna stay away from you! I know we just met but I have never felt this way before!”  Keith tried to pull away but Lance’s grip was strong, he may be a bit of an airhead but he was certainly not weak.   


Keith stared into Lance’s eyes, failing in his attempts not to yell at him, “How can you say that with such certainty? We’ve only known each other for 11 days!”   


The low rumble of thunder could be heard from somewhere in the distance.  Lance felt Keith’s muscles tighten. He released his grip on Keith’s arms, shifting upward slightly, letting his hands rest on his shoulders.   


Lance felt his heartbeat rise as he started shouting back, “Because! Because I just...I just know! Alright? I know I sound insane ok but that’s the truth. It’s just who I am Keith. I’m impulsive, I don’t think before I act,” 

“That’s the same thing,” Keith whispered.   


“Shut up!” Lance continued, “I just know that I can’t stop thinking about you! I don’t know how or why this happened but I am not letting you go, not this time!” As soon as Lance stopped talking, as if on cue, it began to pour down rain. Keith stood confused, blushing slightly unable to speak after Lance’s outburst.

Lance slowly retracted his hands from Keith’s shoulders and the two stood still.  Silenced by the rain.  He looked up at the sky, squinting his eyes as raindrops fell faster.  _ It hardly ever rains this time of year.  What the hell is going on?  _  He grabbed Keith’s hand ignoring the warm feeling creeping back into his chest.  He didn’t feel any resistance coming from the other end of the connection so he assumed Keith was alright with following him.   


They made their way back to the boardwalk when Keith ripped his hand away from Lance’s, “Where are you going? It’s raining!” 

Lance spun around, “Don’t you think I know that? We’re going back to my house!”   


Keith rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact, “Calm down Lance. I...I knew that! But you’re going the wrong way. I need to get my bike first!” 

“Oh...yeah okay.”   


Lance didn’t really have a plan anyways considering Hunk had driven him here.  They ran further down the boardwalk to where Keith’s motorcycle was parked.  All the shops they passed were quickly closing up and the few remaining people rushed to get out of the rain.  Finally they made it to a shiny red motorcycle,  _ This has to be his!  _    


He grabbed the helmet that was attached to the seat and handed it to Lance, “Put this on! No arguments!” 

Lance obeyed, but quickly realized that Keith didn’t have a second helmet, “What about you?”   


Keith shrugged starting up the bike, “I’ll be fine.”  It occurred to him then that he had no idea where Lance lived, “Um, do you live very far away?”   


“No, just about a 5 minute drive that way,” he pointed near the mountains.   


Keith mounted the red bike and motioned for Lance, who hesitantly followed suit, putting one leg on each side matching Keith’s movements.  Lance wasn’t a total idiot. He had seen people riding motorcycles before and watched countless scenes just like his current situation in movies. He knew exactly where he needed to hold on, but that still didn’t make this any easier.   


Keith turned his head, “I don’t know about you but I’d love not to be in the rain anymore.”  Lance gulped and slowly grabbed Keith’s waist. It was warm.  Despite being wet from the rain, he could feel a radiating heat coming from Keith’s body.  He tightened his grip without realizing it.  Keith smiled a little and took off.

It was definitely not how Lance had imagined his first time on Keith’s motorcycle. Keith drove much faster than Lance would have liked, especially considering the weather.  He strengthened his grip and buried his head in Keith’s neck. It was clear Keith knew what he was doing because in no time at all they had reached Lance’s street.  He motioned for Keith to turn down a secluded road with only a few streetlights.  Lance nudged him pointing at a small house on the right.  He pulled up to the house and parked underneath the carport.  The rain kept coming down as the two rushed to get inside.   


“Shit!” Lance said as he went to grab some towels, “That totally came out of nowhere!”  He handed Keith a towel, “I can’t believe it’s still raining!”   


“Thanks man,” he wiped his face off, handed the towel back to Lance and turned to grab the door handle, “I’m gonna get going, I uh, I have something to do at home.”   


Lance pouted, “You could at least stay here until the rain stops!”   


Keith had to admit that he really didn’t want to drive home in the rain right now, but if the alternative was spending the night at Lance’s house, the rain was nothing, “Yeah I guess I’ll stay until it stops”  Keith was still cold and even more so now that his clothes were soaked, “You don’t have any extra clothes I could borrow...again? Do you?”

Keith’s shyness made Lance blush,  _ Fuck! It was bad enough knowing he was changing in my van! Now he’s gonna change in my house!  _  Lance responded the only way he knew how, “Do we really need clothes anymore?” He immediately regretted it.   


Keith grabbed the door, “I’m leaving.” 

“Wait!” He grabbed Keith’s hand, “I was only kidding!” 

Keith gave him a cautious look, “Why don’t I believe you?”   


“Here!” Lance ran off and quickly returned with some pajama pants and a t-shirt.   


Keith couldn’t help but laugh, “Are we having a damn slumber party?” 

Lance tossed the clothes at him, “I already told you that clothes are optional so that’s up to you.”

Keith looked blank, “Whatever, I’m going to change. Where’s your bathroom?”

Lance pointed to the first door on the left, next to what Keith assumed to be his bedroom.  Keith brushed past him and shut the door, Lance heard the click of the lock.  Those few minutes were rougher than Lance anticipated.  He couldn’t help but picture Keith’s body peeling out of his wet clothes.   _Keep it together! He’s only here because it started raining! Speaking of which, that rain was super weird._ His next thought would have normally sounded like complete nonsense but given his experiences the past few days well, _It’s almost like that rain came down on purpose._ He sat on his couch waiting for Keith to finish, hoping that he didn’t have to endure being a few feet from a hot naked guy much longer.   _The timing of that was too perfect. I wonder.._

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door lock clicking and Keith emerging wearing Lance’s plaid blue pajama pants and a black t-shirt. 

“Aren't you gonna change?” Keith inquired.

“Why?” Lance sauntered over to him, “You wanna watch?”

Keith blushed fiercely, pushing Lance away hoping he wouldn’t notice, “This time I’m actually leaving!”  A loud clap of thunder crashed outside and Lance grinned.

“Doesn't look like you’re going home anytime soon my dear,” Lance peeked outside to see the rain falling even harder. “Unless,” he motioned towards the door, “You’d like to get wet again?”

Missing the obvious sexual undertones, Keith took a seat on the couch, “I’ll pass.”

Lance shrugged and went to change.  He came back quickly wearing an identical pair of blue plaid pajama pants and a grey and blue baseball shirt.  When he came back into the living room Keith was looking at the dozens of family photos on the wall.  He turned around when he heard Lance come back into the room.   


“Are you thirsty?” Lance walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of ice water.  Keith followed him, taking the glass Lance held out to him.

“Thanks,” Keith took a small sip.  He could feel the cold water sliding all the way down his warm throat.

Lance poured a second glass and nearly chugged the whole thing in one gulp, “So now what?”

Keith wasn’t really sure either. He never thought he’d end the day at Lance’s house, he saw Lance’s extensive movie collection. “You wanna watch a movie?” He suggested.

Lance’s heart raced,  _ Shit this is basically a date! How is he so calm? Fuck!  _ A sudden realization hit Lance like a goddamn truck,  _ What if he’s not into guys? I need to test this! I’ve got the perfect one, no one can resist Chris Pratt and raptors!  _

“Is Jurassic World okay?” Lance was already grabbing it.

Keith set his water on the coffee table, “That’s the new one right? I haven’t actually seen it.”

Lance’s mouth gaped, “WHAT? Ok we’re definitely watching it then!”

“Whatever, Chris Pratt’s pretty hot.”  Keith declared, taking a sip of his water.

Lance was pretty sure that Keith’s sudden outbursts would be the death of him!  _ Umm, well I guess that solves that.  At the very least he’s got good taste in men.   _ He popped the disc in.  Skipped to the main menu and hit play before finally joining Keith on the couch.   


There was another reason Lance picked this movie, he liked it enough that if it was on he could distract himself from the fact that he was essentially having a movie date with a really hot guy, who was still essentially a stranger. The movie started and the two settled comfortably into the couch.  As the universal logo came on the screen, Lance thought to himself,  _ Can I really still call him a stranger though? I mean I know I’ve only hung out with him like twice but still.  _ He caught a glimpse of Keith yawning out the corner of his eye.  Lance smiled.   _ I really like him.    _      


During the movie Lance’s plan to distract himself with Chris Pratt had failed.  He noticed every time Keith shifted on the couch, every time he smiled at something funny, every time he rolled his eyes at a cheesy line. The two only spoke a few words during the movie making comments about the fact that someone thought building a second dinosaur death park was a good idea. 

The movie had ended and the main menu was looping endless to a quiet room. At some point both of them had fallen asleep, Lance opened his eyes and froze.  Keith’s head was resting on his shoulder, he was curled up right next to Lance sleeping.  The warmth from Keith’s body was almost more than Lance could take. His brain entered panic mode! On one hand he would have loved to stay there and just go back to sleep but now that he was awake he really had to pee!  He held out as long as possible and finally couldn’t take it anymore.  As carefully as possible he slid off the couch and put a pillow under Keith’s head as it fell to the couch. After relieving himself, he grabbed a blanket from the closet and covered Keith who had changed positions since Lance left.  Lance couldn’t stop smiling,  _ Tomorrow I’m gonna ask him for an actual date.   _ He looked out the window before heading to bed, the rain had stopped.

\- - - - - - - - June 16th - - - - - - - -

The next morning Lance woke up earlier than ever before.  The feeling of knowing that he had an extremely good looking guest sleeping on his couch was preventing him from sleeping. He brushed his teeth and walked into the living room, Keith was still asleep.   _ I’m gonna make him breakfast! I wonder what he likes?  _  He pondered for a moment,  _  Fuck it, I want an omelette.  _

He grabbed a pan and turned the knob to ignite the gas burner, setting it to medium heat he went to grab the eggs.  Lance had a habit of dancing while cooking and until now no one had ever seen him except Hunk.  He usually put on music while cooking but he didn’t want to wake Keith.  He allowed one of his favorite songs to play inside his head and danced around kitchen grabbing a bowl and spatula.

“Good morning Lance,” Keith had been watching from the couch.

Lance blushed, “Keith! I thought you were still sleeping!”

“I was,” he folded the blanket and went into the kitchen to join him, “I just woke up a few minutes ago.”

Lance stumbled over his words, “Did you uh, see anything?”

Keith chuckled, “Only your horrible dance moves.”

“Uh I think you mean awesome!” Lance tried to sound confident, “Don’t lie you know you liked it!”

Keith smiled, “Oh yeah definitely.  What are you cooking?”

Lance felt his face continue to flush,  _  Is he being sarcastic? I didn’t think he understood sarcasm.  _ “Breakfast! Are omelettes ok?” Lance asked, “I wasn’t sure what you liked.”

“Yeah that’s fine, Do you need any help?”

“Nah I’m good, make yourself at home.”  Lance was really happy,  _ he seems relaxed!  _

Keith went back into the living room and looked at the family photos once more.  Lance’s walls were covered in dozens of photos showing what Keith assumed were his parents, and countless small children.  __ There were so many people that Keith thought he’d never be able to keep track of all of them.

“Hey Lance,” Keith turned to face him, “Are these your parents?” He pointed at one of the photos.

Lance choked on air.  Coughing at the unexpected question, “Uh yeah,” he tried quickly to change the subject, “What do you want in yours?”

“Whatever you're having, I’m not picky,” Keith was curious so he asked another question, “How many brothers and sisters do you have?”

Lance inhaled deeply,  _ damn why is he being so personal all of a sudden?  _ “I’ve got 2 brothers and 1 sister, now come in here and eat before your food gets cold!” He set a plate down at the table.

“Then,” Keith turned his head back towards the living room while walking into the kitchen,“Who are all of these other kids?”

Lance grit his teeth and gripped the edge of the counter tightly, “Those are my cousins! Damn, just eat!”

Keith was confused. Everyone in the photos looked so happy, but yet here they were in a house all alone.   


“Lance, If you don’t mind me asking, where is everyone?” Keith took a bite of his omelette.

Lance slammed his spatula down, “Damn Keith. I do mind, what’s with all the questions?”

Lance’s anger caught Keith off guard, “I’m sorry, I thought it was a pretty simple question.  I mean you’ve got all these photos on the walls but since I got here it’s only been us.”

“Well It’s just me alright?” Lance was struggling to hide his frustration.

Keith was starting to get annoyed, he hadn’t asked anything too intrusive, his questions were completely just small talk, yet Lance was really on edge, “Why are you getting so defensive?  It was just a question.”

“I’m not defensive! It’s just fucking me alright? There’s no one else here!”

“For someone who's not defensive you sure do sound mad!”

“You never talk about your family either Keith! Huh? Where are your parents? They didn’t seem to concerned that their son never came home last night?”

Keith was silent.  He felt his rage bubbling inside.  Without warning, the flame from the gas burner flared up.  Lance was still holding the pan and the flames burned his wrist.  He immediately dropped the pan sending the uncooked egg mixture to the floor with a crash.  Lance winced with pain and rushed to the sink drawing cold water across the fresh burn.

Keith stood frozen in place, “Lance,” he whispered, “Are you alright? I’m so sorry.” His voice wavered, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Lance yelled at him, “Why the fuck are you sorry? You didn’t do this!”

“I have to leave.  I’m so sorry for everything Lance, I told you to stay away from me! I’m dangerous.” Keith grabbed his shoes and rushed out of the house. ****  
  
Lance yelled after him, “Keith!“ His wrist still hurt so he didn’t want to leave the cold water, but he didn’t want Keith to leave either. He yelled again, “KEITH!”  He heard Keith’s motorcycle start up and speed out of the driveway.  Lance felt his chest tighten and the air leave his lungs. He hung his head, the house was soon quiet except for the sound of running water, “Shit.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for that! Don't worry I'm only a slight masochist so the angst won't last too long!
> 
> Next Week: Lance wants to just move on and forget Keith, but that's not going to happen if fate has any say in the matter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance tries to distract himself and get back to his normal routine. Meanwhile, Keith is so worried that he calls Pidge for Lance's phone number.
> 
> **We get both boy's perspective in this chapter! It flips back and forth between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY KLANCEMAS EVERYONE! ^^ and Merry Christmas to my readers that celebrate!
> 
> I am blown away by the response I've gotten to this story! Seriously guys thank you for all the kudos and comments I've been getting. 
> 
> I am also shocked at the response to my klance teacher AU that I posted a few days ago! If you haven't read it, it's pure fluffy goodness and there will definitely be more but for right now....enjoy our boys working through their problems!

Keith fumbled with his keys.  _ Fuck come on!   _ He sloppily got his motorcycle started after throwing his shoes on and raced out of Lance’s driveway faster than he had ever moved before!  The blurry scenery flew by as Keith raced down the road.   _ Goddamn it! What happened back there? I’m better at controlling my emotions than that! _  He suppressed any other thoughts about Lance.  He could barely recall the rest of the drive home.

\- - - - - - - -

Lance had half a mind to go after Keith but,  _ Where would I even go? I don’t know where he lives. I doubt he wants to see me again anyways.   _ He glanced down at the bandage now covering his wrist.  _ Fucking hell, why did he get so upset? Couldn’t he tell I didn’t want to talk about it? Why did he have to keep going! Shit I shouldn’t have gotten so mad. This was not how today was supposed to go.  _  Lance kept replaying this morning's fight in his head.  He couldn’t stop.   _ He looked so heartbroken, but it wasn’t his fault! I...I just burned myself.  _ Mindlessly rubbing the still throbbing burn with his thumb, he laid out on the couch.  He didn’t have the energy to do anything today, not even surfing.   


Hunk had called in the early afternoon trying to get him to go out. He lied pretending to be sick, which Hunk probably saw right through, but he didn’t push it.  Lance loved Hunk for it.   _ I hope he’s alright, I’ll see him again right? _

Lance fell asleep on the couch.  It was the first time in over a week that he didn’t dream about Keith.  __    


\- - - - - - - - June 17th - - - - - - - -

Lance felt like shit today.  The more he thought about the fight with Keith, the more frustrated he got.   _ Why did he have to get so nosey all of a sudden?  I didn’t ask him about his family! We were getting along great! WHY?  _ He just wanted to crawl in bed and never leave his house again.  It was days like this that he actually wished he had a stable job so he would have something to keep his mind busy. The weather was very unusual for this time of the year.  It was overcast and the sun hadn’t come out all day.  He couldn’t go surfing and Hunk was busy with school stuff.  He decided to spend the day watching movies, brooding over the events of yesterday.  There was one thing he couldn’t understand,  _  Why did he say sorry after I burned myself?  _

\- - - - - - - -

Keith woke up early as usual and stepped outside to see the first sign of the sun rising.  His guilt was swelling inside him,  _ I have to just forget about him!  He was an asshole but, I’ll never forgive myself if I hurt him again. _

\- - - - - - - - June 18th - - - - - - - -   


The sun came back out the next day.  Lance felt better this morning.   _ I’m gonna go surfing today! Fuck Keith and his pissy ass attitude!   _ He grabbed his board, revved up his van, and sped off towards the beach.  Lance’s good mood was shattered by the insane amount of people currently occupying the beach.  Not wanting to deal with people, Lance decided to go visit Shiro.  _  I just need to go back to my old routine and forget about Keith!   _ His inner struggle was futile.  There was a little nagging thought in the back of his mind that he’d probably never be able to forget Keith.  Still, he was going to try.

Shiro’s shop was just as busy as the beach.  Lance walked in and a disappointed look grew on his face,  _ shit don’t these people know I’m trying to distract myself? GO HOME! _  Matt saw him come in and called over, “Lance! What’s up!”   


He maneuvered his way to the register, “Hey Matt! Ah nothing, what’s up with you?” 

Matt finished helping the customer he was ringing up and turned to Lance, “Nothing really, it’s been getting busier and busier here! Oh,” his focus shifted to a customer, “How can I help you?”

Lance drifted around the store until it eventually cleared out.  He had spent the majority of time admiring a gorgeous royal blue surfboard that Shiro must have just gotten in because he’d never seen it before.  It was everything Lance had ever wanted in a surfboard, a rich blue color with intricate white and black wave designs covering the top.  The way the swirls intertwined was mesmerizing.  Matt saw him drooling and walked over.

“We knew you’d like that one as soon as it arrived!” Matt smiled.

Lance was speechless, he reached out to check the price tag.  Matt lifted a hand to stop him, “You might die of shock if you look at that.”

Lance pouted, there was only one way he could afford it, “I’m going to enter the next surf competition just to win and spend the prize money on this beautiful girl!” Lance was determined!  _ I need this in my life. _

Matt’s eyes opened wide, “Oh! Lance I forget, Pidge told me to tell you that Keith called asking about you.”

Lance cringed, “Yeah? Did she say why?”   


“Pidge said he sounded worried.”

Lance’s heart raced, “He was worried?”

\- - - - - - - -

_ I can’t do it!  I can’t call him!   _ Keith paced around his small living room, phone clutched in his hand.  Not wanting to wear a path in the carpet he sat on the couch and hung his head.   _ I should just forget about his stubborn ass!  He was being so unreasonable…  _ His thoughts stopped.  Even though Lance was being unreasonable, Keith knew that he was responsible for Lance’s injury.  He let out a long sigh before dialing the number.

After a few rings Pidge answered, “Hello, Who is this?”

_ Oh right she probably doesn't have my number anymore,  _ “Hey Pidge, It’s Keith. I’m..” 

Pidge cut in, “Hey Keith! What’s up? Calling to thank me for letting you be alone with Lance the other day?”

Pidge’s words were like a punch in the stomach, “Not exactly Pidge,” Keith managed to get out, “Lance and I uhh, had a fight.”

“ABOUT WHAT!” Pidge had obviously thought that her plan to get them alone would have resulted in some magical night on the beach or something like that. Never a fight.

Keith gulped, “We were talking about his family and he got pissed and then he...”

“He what?” There was urgency in her voice, “Keith?”

“He burned himself on the stove,” Keith winced at the memory.

Pidge sounded confused, “Well shouldn’t that have stopped the fight and you could have lovingly bandaged his arm or something?”

Keith tried to cover the blush on his cheeks even though no one was around to see it, “Pidge! We’re not even dating! Besides, I um, I left after that.”

Pidge yelled into the phone, “YOU WHAT! Keith you left? He hurt himself and you left?”

Keith cringed, _ Pidge you don’t understand,   _ “I know Pidge! I called because I was hoping you could maybe give me his phone number.”

Pidge paused, “Yeah I can. I’ll text it to you. But you have to promise me you’ll apologize!”

“I will Pidge.” His smile dissolved as he clicked the button ending the call.

\- - - - - - - - June 19th - - - - - - - -

Lance had spent the whole the morning surfing with Hunk or rather spent the morning wiping out.  It was a weekday so there weren’t as many people and they pretty much had the waves to themselves considering that the people who were there were tourists.  Lance hadn't been able to stay on his board all morning, the slightest ripple and he would come crashing into the water.  Despite using all his mental strength to block out thoughts of a certain black mullet, he was still struggling to keep his balance.   


Coming up from a bad series of wipeouts he paddled to the shore,  _ I need to get my fucking head back on straight.  How can I be sucking this bad?   _ Hunk saw his Lance heading back to shore so he followed suit.

Lance practically had to drag himself from the water, fighting back the emptiness he felt being back on the sand. He slumped onto his towel and grabbed his water bottle practically chugging the entire thing at once.  Hunk came to join him.

“Wow man, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you do this bad, like ever. What’s up!”   


Lance hadn’t told him about the fight with Keith, when Hunk had asked about the bandage on his wrist he told him the truth except left out the part that he had been arguing with Keith at the time, “I don’t know man. I’ve been really distracted lately but I thought I was over it.”

“Did you fight with Keith?” Hunk guessed.

_Damn Hunk and his fucking genius brain!_ Lance looked over at him with a sad smile, “How do you do that? It’s like you can read my mind or something.”   


Hunk laughed, “It doesn't help that you wear your heart on your sleeve Lance.”

“I do not!” He disputed, “Besides I don’t have a thing for that loser anyways.”

Hunk gave him a judging look, “Lance. We went surfing everyday for almost a whole week at the same time and place just because you were hoping to see a guy you’d never even talked to.”

“I told you to stop that! It’s not fair!” Lance knew he was right.  He had been sucked in by Keith ever since laying eyes on him. He was still pissed at Keith but he knew he had to seen him again. This definitely was not the end.

Despite feeling a little better, Lance was still struggling to stay on his board.  The sun had almost completely gone down by the time he and Hunk decided to call it quits.  They packed up their things and Hunk dropped him off at home.  Lance was too tired to even make it to his bedroom.  He flopped on the couch and pulled his phone from his bag. He had a missed call from an unknown number.

He stared at the screen debating whether to call it back,  _ It’s probably just an automated thing anyways. But I hardly ever get those.   _ Somewhere inside him he secretly hoped that it was who he thought it was but,  _ There’s only one way to find out for sure! _

The phone rang and rang.  He was pretty sure it was about to go to a voicemail when it was suddenly answered at the last second, “Hello?”

Every muscle in Lance’s body tensed up at the familiar sound,  _ It was him!  _ “Keith?” Lance practically shouted, “How’d you get my number?”

“I called Pidge and got it from her,” he paused and his voice lowered a bit, “I hope that was okay.”

“Yeah! I,” he stopped.  He was so excited to talk to him again he forgot that the last time they saw each other, Keith was leaving as Lance was glued to sink nursing his burn, “I uh, I wanted to talk to you anyways.  I’m sorry I got so upset the other day.  If I hadn’t of gotten mad I never would have burned myself.”

Keith couldn’t control his voice, he yelled out at Lance, “No! It wasn’t your fault.  I should’ve stopped asking questions when you got upset but,” his voice trailed off to a whisper, “I really shouldn’t have left before I made sure you were okay.”

Lance furrowed his brows, “Keith I’m fine! It was just a stupid burn.  It didn’t even leave that big of a mark!”

“I..it left a mark?” Keith sounded as if he was about to cry.

“Just a little one! Why are you so upset about that?” Lance’s voice was rising, “You’re acting like you burned me! It was just an accident!”

“BECAUSE IT WAS MY FAULT!” Keith couldn’t contain it anymore.  His voice was a full out yell!

Lance shouted back, “How? I’m the one that got pissed! It was just a fucking accident!”

Keith didn’t respond.   


Lance shook his head holding the phone to his ear, “Why did you call me if we’re just gonna argue again?”

Lance’s words cut deep into Keith, “I was worried about you.  I wanted to call and make sure that you were alright.  Is the burn bad? You put medicine on it right?”

Lance couldn’t help but smile,  _ He’s so weird.  He must have been really worried,  _ “Yeah Keith, I’m fine.  It doesn't even hurt anymore.  I put medicine on it right after you left and the mark you’re so worried about is so small it’ll probably go away in a few days.”

“Well, that’s good.  At least it’s not as bad as it could have been,” Keith said flatly.

Lance sighed with relief,  _ sounds like he’s alright now.  Maybe we can have a normal conversation,  _ “So, what are you doing right now?  It took you a while to answer the phone, were you busy?” 

“No! I was just finishing up some work,” Keith paused, “What are you doing?”

“I just got home from surfing with Hunk and now I’m talking to you.”

Keith could practically see the grin on Lance’s face, “What do you wanna talk about?”

Lance swallowed hard, debating whether to bring it up given the current atmosphere.  _ Should I ask him? I mean if it gets weird one of us could just hang up right? It’s probably the safest place to bring it up,  _ “Hey Keith? I have a question.”

“Yeah?” He hesitated, “What is it?”

“Have you uh, been having weird dreams?”

Lance could hear Keith’s breath in the speaker so he knows he didn’t hang up, but the long pause would have told him otherwise.  Finally Keith said something, “What kind of dreams?”

“Well like, I can’t stop dreaming about volcanoes and in almost every one since we met you’ve been there...” he almost wanted to leave this part out but couldn’t stop himself from finishing the sentence, “and they always end with you saying ‘I’ve missed you so much my love’”

Lance expected to hear the line go dead after this confession but Keith was definitely still listening.  They sat in silence for a moment until Lance spoke again, “I mean it’s just a dream right? I was just hoping that I wasn’t the only one losing my mind.”

“No Lance,” Keith spoke at last, “You’re not losing your mind.  My dreams have been...a little different but you’ve become kind of a permanent resident.”

Lance beamed at the idea of being in Keith’s dreams.  It gave him a weird sense of satisfaction knowing that he might be having the same effect on Keith that he was having on him.  “What do you mean different?” Lance inquired.

“Uh, hmm, well I’ve been dreaming about the water.  But it's not like calm water, it almost feels like I’m stuck in a storm and when I finally find the shore again you're waiting for me.”

Lance yawned into the phone, a long day of wipe outs finally catching up to him, “Ah oh god! Keith I’m sorry! I was listening I swear! I’m just really tired.  These last few days have been kinda rough.”

Keith smiled softly, “It’s alright Lance. Go get some sleep.”

“Goodnight Keith! I hope your dream is full of peaceful water tonight because nothing's better than relaxing by the ocean.” he yawned again.

“Night Lance.”

Lance was about to hang up with Keith started talking again, “Lance wait! I wanted to ask you something.  Do you...do you believe in reincarnation?”  


Lance was puzzled, “I don’t know what that means but, for some reason yeah I think I do.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its almost the first day of summer and Lance has a very intense dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite chapters to write so far! We get our first glimpse at the reason Keith and Lance feel so connected. Also, early update because I have no self control. I was editing this chapter so it'd be ready for me to upload tomorrow and I figured I'd just do it right now ^^
> 
> Enjoy!

Trying to sleep after his phone call with Keith was damn near impossible.  He had somehow managed to make it to his bed and turn the light off, but now he was just laying there in the darkness unable to get Keith’s face out of his mind.  For nearly two weeks now Lance’s thoughts have been dominated by Keith’s presence.  He was almost always thinking about him and even after their argument he couldn’t fight back the thought that he and Keith may not have met by mistake.  Lance had never really believed in anything, much less destiny.  His mother was always very religious but Lance never really saw the appeal.  He would always tell her that he needed to see something, to feel it, to touch it and then he could believe in it.  She would always smile and say that he just needed a little push.  Keith seems to have given him that push. 

Keith’s question played repeatedly in his head. In truth, Lance had heard the word before but never bothered to find out what it means. The more time he spent with Keith the stronger this internal tug became. He couldn’t help but feel like someone was guiding him and he desperately hoped that he wasn’t alone. He drifted to sleep with an image of Keith standing at the base of a volcano waiting for him burned into his mind.   


His dream tonight was the most vivid yet.

\- - - - - - - - June 20th - - - - - - - -

Lance felt like a kid on Christmas Eve.  Tomorrow was the official first day of summer and he couldn’t contain his excitement.  Something about it officially being his favorite season had his heart racing.  Plus he and Keith had made up and that probably was the driving force behind his excitement.  He was hoping to hang out with Keith today but he had texted him first thing in morning and didn’t get a response. The urge to call him non stop until he answered was strong but Hunk advised him against it. 

“He’ll see your text dude, relax!” Hunk’s voice came through Lance’s phone.

“Yeah but it’s almost two! Why isn’t he awake yet?” Lance whined.

Hunk sighed, “Maybe he’s working,” Hunk looked up to make sure he wasn’t disturbing anyone sharing the library with him, “like normal people do!”

“Nah,” Lance was so oblivious, “When I talked to him last night he said he had just finished work.  I think he works from home.”

Hunk shook his head with an exasperated sigh, “He’s probably just busy Lance.  If you guys made up then he’s not ignoring you.  He just might have a life, unlike you apparently.”

Lance scoffed, “I have a great life! I just have better things to do with my time than work all day.”

Rubbing his temple Hunk noticed the time, “I have to go Lance. My class is starting. Trust me! If he’s not calling you back there’s probably a good reason.” Hunk loved Lance but he was so done with this bullshit.

“Alright, I’ll see you later!  I’ll let you know as soon as he texts me back!”

Hunk laughed, “Ok buddy, see ya!”

This was the problem with only having a few friends.  When they were all busy, Lance was forced to either go out and do something alone or stay inside and waste the nice weather playing video games.  He went outside and felt the tradewinds blow through his hair. He gripped the railing a let out a groan, _ It’s fucking beautiful out today! Why does everyone have to be busy when the weather is this nice?   _ He just couldn’t bring himself to stay locked up inside all day, especially when tomorrow was the first day of summer.  He pondered calling Pidge to find out if she knew where Keith lived so he could go see him. His pulse spiked dangerously high at the thought of going to Keith’s house.  _  Oh! That might not be a bad idea. I still have his clothes from the other day. It’d be rude if I didn’t return them.  _  Pulling out his phone, he dialed Pidge’s number.

Unfortunately his call went straight to voicemail.  Pidge was either in the lab or she had forgotten to charge her phone again.   


_ Well shit.  _  Lance was officially out of ideas.  He resigned himself to taking a trip to Shiro’s, followed by a night of bingeing old school video games.

Shiro was running the register today. Lance looked around the practically empty shop,  _ Matt must be off today.   _ There were only a few people in the shop, they appeared to just be window shopping.  Lance walked straight to the register.

“Hey Shiro! So,” he eyed that dreamy surfboard that was still hanging on the wall near the front of the store, “How’s about a discount for your favorite customer?”

Shiro smiled but shook his head, “You know I can’t do that Lance.”

Lance shrugged, “Ya can’t blame a man for trying.”

“No I can’t,” Shiro laughed, “We knew you’d like that one. Hey by the way, Pidge mentioned that you and Keith had a fight. Is everything ok? Allura told me that you all had dinner there the other day and everything seemed to be going great.”

Lance rubbed his head,  _ fucking blabber mouth,  _ “Yeah, he stayed at my house the other day and started asking a bunch of questions about where my family was and...” Shiro cut in sharply.

“Enough said.  Are you talking to him again?”

“Yeah we worked everything out last night.”

Shiro smirked, “Oh? I hope you two were safe then.”

Lance blushed furiously at the suggestion, “No! Shiro god no! We talked on the phone, nothing like that!” he reconsidered quickly, “Not...that I’d be opposed to that type of resolution.”

They both started laughing, “You might have to step up your flirting game if that’s your plan.  Keith seems the type to take everything very literal.”  Shiro had an amazing ability to read people even after just one meeting.  It’s what made him such a great businessman.

Lance pondered Shiro’s advise,  _ So a challenge huh? Bring it on Keith!  _ “Thanks Shiro! I’m gonna get going.  I’ll see you later.”

“Good luck!  I’ll expect an update on your progress.”

“You know it!”  Lance waved to him and left the shop.

_ I might as well get something to eat while I’m here.   _ He ordered a burger to go at some random stall and walked back to his van.

At home, Lance sat quietly alone playing video games until really late.  Keith had never returned his text.  At some point he must have fallen asleep on the couch, controller in hand.   


If he didn’t know any better he could have sworn that the dream he was having was actually happening right before his eyes.  It was more like watching a movie, expect the scenes felt more like a memory instead of the anticipation of an unfamiliar story.

A girl with long brunette hair and warm tan skin walked across a beach slowly. She walked along the sand, as she had done so many times before.  She could feel the refreshing ocean breeze on her cheeks.  The water was calm and gentle waves washed across her bare feet.  It was warm.  There was a feeling of loss every time the tide would recede and a happy reunion when it would return.  She walked for what seemed like hours, soaking up the sun, smelling the salty air.  Her path was suddenly blocked by a huge cliff that separated her paradise from the rest of the coastline.  She didn’t hesitate to climb the rock all the way to the top to get a better view of the ocean.  On the other the side, she saw a treacherous minefield of small erupting volcanoes.  The sky was slowly turning black in a swirl of night and smoke.  Ash and embers falling like rain.  She should have felt scared and turned around to return to her paradise but there was no pause in her steps as she made her way down towards the ground.  Before she could set foot on the sand, she was frozen by the sight of a figure walking towards her.   


A slender woman with thick black hair that hung to her waist stood in her path. The woman grabbed her hand firmly, attempting to lead her back up the way she came, “You shouldn’t be here.  It dangerous.”   


She grabbed the woman’s other hand and pulled her tightly into her arms, “I can’t believe I found you! I’ve been looking for you for so long. I’m never letting you go again.” Her hands caressed the woman's back and hair wildly as all her emotions released at once. She had been alone for so long and her eyes teared up at the warmth surrounding her.   


Surrendering to her embrace, the woman smiled.  They stayed locked in each other's arms, neither wishing to break the bond enveloping them.  She pulled away slowly but never once relinquished her hand from the woman’s.  She pulled the woman back up the rock wanting them to return to paradise together.

The woman wavered, knowing she didn’t belong in that world, “I can’t. You know I can’t go there. We’ll just get separated again.”

She smiled, looking directly into her eyes, “I’m back now.  No force in the universe can separate us again.”  They crawled back to the top and she helped the woman down onto the warm sand.  Their love erupted in a passionate kiss, the waves crashing against the cliff, spraying them with the sea air.  The woman tightened her arms around her lover, “I’ve missed you so much my love.”

\- - - - - - - - June 21st - - - - - - - -

Lance woke with a jolt.  He looked at his phone which read 12:30 AM, June 21st.  It was officially 30 minutes into the summer solstice  He sat up and rubbed his eyes, unable to forget the images he’d just seen.  Honestly he wasn’t quite sure what he’d just seen but one thing was certain, he had an overwhelming need to get to the ocean. .

Hunk would have been so mad if I knew Lance was going to the beach alone at this hour of the night, but he couldn’t help it.  There was an outside force driving him towards the water.  The women from his dream remained in his mind clear as day.   


During his drive, he didn’t bother trying to make sense of his dream.  Something told him he’d understand better once he arrived at his destination.   


Of course there was no one else there, who else would have been at the beach past midnight?  Lance didn’t really have a plan.  He thought for the first time since leaving his house that he was nuts.  It was a clear night.  A crisp ocean breeze coming from the water.  He didn’t usually get cold but he pondered going to grab his jacket from the van.  He sat out of reach of the waves, staring at the endless expanse of water in front of him.  He felt a chill coming and pondered just going back home.  When a surge of unmistakable warmth rushed across his entire body.  A grin appeared on his face.  He knew exactly what he would see when he turned his head.  Sure enough Keith was walking towards him.  No words were uttered right away.  Both were still trying to comprehend exactly what was happening.  Keith met Lance and sat next to him.

“Let me guess,” Lance started, “You had a dream and woke up feeling like you needed to come here...right? Come on Keith don’t make me feel like the only lunatic here.” He turned his head to see Keith’s face, dark eyes locked on the water.

Keith smiled softly and nodded, “Was your dream about two girls reuniting on a beach?”

Lance’s jaw dropped, “How did we have the same exact dream? I don’t even know if was a dream.  It felt so real!” His mind reeled, the dreams had been constant since he and Keith met but this was the first time they had the exact same one.

“I don’t think it was a dream Lance.  At least not a normal one, ” Keith turned to face him.

Lance’s face turned red.  He’d never been this close to Keith’s face, or anyone’s face for that matter.  At least not in a situation like this.

Lance was still struggling to make sense of everything, “I don’t think so either, but why was it two girls?  I mean don’t get me wrong, that girl in the red dress was pretty hot but...what did they have to do with us?”

Keith shrugged, “I think they might have been the originals.”

“Originals?” Now Lance was even more confused.

“Remember when I asked you the other night if you believed in reincarnation?”

Lance nodded in confirmation, “Yeah so?” He remembered then that he never looked up the meaning of the word even though he had planned on doing it before seeing Keith again, “I know what that means but just in case why don’t you tell me, so we’re on the same page.” 

Keith chuckled with a slight head shake, “Reincarnation is a belief that when you die, your soul starts a new life. Instead of just disappearing it becomes a new being and starts over again with no memory of the past. There’s countless of stories and theories recounting instances where couples or family members have felt bonded by who they were in a past life. That’s the only thing I’ve been able to come up with that would explain this weird connection between us.  I mean think about it.  We both felt right away that we had met somewhere else but neither of us could remember where and tonight’s not the first time we’ve both shown up on the beach at the exact same time.  Not to mention these weird dreams we’ve both been having.” Keith sensed Lance’s doubt and leaned back onto his hands, “You got a better explanation?”

Lance was shocked.  Not only did Keith’s words make complete sense but he’d never heard Keith say so much at one time.  It left him at a loss for words.

“Uh, sorry if that freaked you out, ” Keith sat back up, “Theories are kind of a hobby of mine.  I like trying to explain things that have no logical explanation.  It seemed to make the most sense.”

Lance blinked rapidly, “N..no, I think sounds...unreasonably reasonable”

Keith laughed, “That shouldn’t make any sense but it does.”

He wasn’t sure if it was the dream, the fact that they were sitting on the beach alone like this with no one else around for miles, or his rapidly increasing heartbeat but whatever it was Lance got a jolt of courage.  He tried to remember Shiro’s advice and tentatively slid closer to Keith, who inhaled slowly as if trying to regulate this own breathing.  Lance wanted desperately to get rid of this awkward tension.  Even though he knew exactly what he wanted,  he still wasn’t entirely sure that Keith was on the same page.  Lance tried to be careful and move slowly.   _  I don’t want to scare him away,  but I need to be closer to him,  _ he thought. He stretched his arms out and casually let one of them rest behind Keith, while he leaned in and rested his head on his shoulder.  Lance felt nearly every muscle in Keith’s body tense up but he didn’t move.  _  Is he nervous? I guess it’s now or never. _

“Keith?”  Lance tried to speak slowly so he didn’t mess up, “Ancient water and fire lesbians aside, I think you're pretty cool and I was uhh,” his train of thought was broken by Keith nervously scratching his arm.  He noticed but tried to not dwell on it and kept talking, “But yeah, ya know I kept coming here everyday hoping I would see you, and I hadn’t even spoken to you yet.  I know I can come on pretty strong but I just have to say what’s on my mind and I was wondering if you’d wanna go on a real date with me,” he felt Keith’s breathing change.  Lance lifted his head unsure of how to read Keith’s reaction. “Y-you don’t have to answer right now! I just had to ask because ya know even though it’s only been a few weeks I...”

Lance’s words were lost to Keith’s mouth colliding with his own.  The unexpected contact nearly stopped Lance’s heart.  A soft wave hit the bottom of their feet.   


Keith pulled away quickly, appearing extremely flustered, “I- I’m sorry I don’t know what came over me,” The sight of Lance’s face made Keith stop talking.  His lips were still softly parted, as if the kiss never left.  He looked lost in his own desire.  A pair of hungry blue eyes transfixed on Keith.  Lance reached his hand out and pulled Keith back to his mouth.  Keith hesitated at first but eventually succumbed to Lance’s touch.  He even dared to twist his still sandy fingers around Lance’s short brown hair, pulling him closer into the kiss.  The heat pulsing in Lance’s chest was almost more than he could handle, but there was nothing in the world that could have made him stop kissing Keith in that moment.  The once calm ocean picked up its pace creating gentle and rhythmic waves.  Their kiss was sloppy and their embrace was awkward but they were in their own world.  Uncoordinated lips kept pressing together waiting for the other to make the next move.  Lance cautiously pressed his tongue against Keith’s lips, who exhaled loudly and accepted him into his mouth.  Lance would never get used to the taste of Keith on his tongue.  It felt like taking a drug for the first time, except this was one addiction he would love to live with.  His hand reached up and caressed the side of Keith’s face, his skin was rough but warm.  His thumb tenderly tracing circles on his cheek.  Keith gently set his hand atop Lance’s and that’s when he felt the bandage.  He pulled away from Lance’s greedy lips and grabbed his hand. 

He cringed at the sight of the bandage still covering his wrist, “Lance, I don’t know if I can.  What if I hurt you again?”

Lance rolled his eyes, “Alright enough of this!” He ripped the bandage off to show Keith this horrible mark he was so stressed about.  It was faint but still there.  Light against his tan skin, a small circular shape right where his wrist met his hand.

“See? There’s nothing there! You’re crazy, besides. Let’s assume your reincarnation theory is correct.  I’d obviously be the gorgeous water babe so you’d be the fiery one and you know what puts out fire Keith? Water!”

Keith’s anxiety disappeared instantly and he was unable to contain his laughter. He shook his head,  “You’re such an idiot!”

A cheesy grin drew across Lance’s face, “But if these,” he stopped to think about the best word to describe the two girls.

“Spirits?” Keith suggested.

“Yeah,” he continued, “If these spirits have anything thing to do with it, you’re stuck with me!

Keith blushed and placed a soft kiss on the faint burn mark, “Yeah I guess I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: First official date!
> 
> It's going to fluff for a while here on out. Still working towards a more, *clears throat* intimate relationship but it's coming I promise!
> 
> Thank you for reading! You are all the best ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date! Lots of kissing and awkward hand holding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that season 2 trailer huh? 
> 
> I hope you guys are ready for fluff because that's what I've got planned for the next few chapters!

As much as Lance wanted to bring Keith back to his house and continue their delicious make out session, he also wanted to take it slow.  This was his first relationship and he was determined to do everything the right way, which unfortunately didn’t involve spending tonight together.  Lance rested his head comfortably on Keith’s shoulder, unable to wipe the silly grin from his face.  They stayed on the beach looking at the water a little while longer. 

“Hey! I just remembered,” Lance was suddenly upset! He lifted his head and looked into Keith’s eyes, “Why didn’t you ever return my text?”

Keith tilted his head slightly to the side in confusion,“I didn’t know you texted me.”  He was a little ashamed of his reason but told Lance anyways, “My phone died and I lost my charger somewhere.  I don’t usually need get calls so I didn’t bother trying to find it.” 

Lance smiled, feeling like a fool for thinking that Keith’s reason for ignoring him was anything else.  He shook his head in disapproval though, and an evil grin spread across his face, “Well mister we can’t have that anymore! I need to be able to get ahold of you at all times!  What if I do something awesome and I have to tell you that exact second? And let’s be honest, I do a lot of awesome things!  You need to be prepared at a moment's notice.  Besides, how am I supposed to remind you on a daily basis that you have such an amazing boyfriend?”

“Boyfriend?” Keith blushed.

Lance realized what he had said but he didn’t regret it in the slightest.  Instead he used it to his advantage, “Uh, well yeah?  I mean unless you're just looking for a guy you can call when you wanna make out because I’d be down for that too but,”

Keith smiled and kissed him on the lips again, “Boyfriend sounds better than,” he tried to mimic Lance’s voice, “A guy I can call when I want to make out.”

Lance blushed. He tugged at the collar of Keith’s shirt to bring him back in closer and kissed him some more, “I like both.”

They must have kissed goodbye at least 4 times before they finally said goodnight and Lance was walking back towards his van.  When he got home, he tried to go back to sleep but just ended up staring at the ceiling, missing the taste of Keith’s kisses.  Lance took in a deep breath and licked his lips,  _  Ugh, did I do the right thing? Should I have asked him to come back here with me?   _ He tried to think of something else and grabbed his phone to text Hunk telling him the good news.

**Lance:** HUNK!!! You’ll never guess what happened! I had this freaky ass dream and I went to beach and then Keith was there and then we made out!

He shouldn’t have been surprised that Hunk didn’t respond.  He checked the time and it was almost 3 in the morning but that didn’t stop him from pouting and staring at the screen waiting for it to change.  He text Keith next.

**Lance:** Hey Keith, I hope you got home safe and you better have found your charger!  From now on I expect your phone to be charged at all times!  ...That kiss was really nice and I hope we can do it again soon.  Good night! 

He smiled and closed his eyes, eventually dozing off with his phone still in his hand.

In the morning, well afternoon, considering Lance didn’t wake up until after 1, he yawned and sleepily looked for his phone.  It wasn’t in the bed anymore so it must have fallen to the ground during the night.  He picked it up from the floor by the charger cord. The bright screen shocked his eyes.  Rubbing them and getting used to the light, he saw that he had 2 unread text messages.

**Hunk:** Congrats man.  Thanks for not calling, I greatly appreciate not being woken up at 3 am, I have a test at 9 this morning! Wish me luck!

Hunk had sent that at 6 this morning and Lance was also glad he hadn’t been woken up from the noise.  _ He doesn't need my luck! I bet he aced that thing all on his own. _ The other one was from Keith, sent at 4 a.m.

**Keith:** Hi Lance. Yes, I found my charger.  It was in my workshop under the table.  I got home safely and I assume you did too.  Me too, see you soon?

_ Workshop? What does he do?  _  Lance started to type a response.

**Lance:** Good morning! Yeah I got home safe babe, good make sure it stays charged!  Oh of course I’ll see you soon hey do you think this reincarnation shit is like reading each other’s minds? If I think of a time and place will you be able to just show up?

He finished typing and set his phone down.  He stretched his arms and let out another loud yawn.  Not instantly getting a response he decided to go take a shower, _maybe he's still sleeping._  When he finished, he immediately went back into the bedroom to check his messages.  He beamed seeing the response from Keith. 

**Keith:** Morning Lance.  No, I don’t think that’s how it works. Although If you were to think of somewhere to go I could probably guess where your first choice would be. 

_ Hm, he thinks he’s so smart! I’ll show him. _

**Lance:** Alright smarty pants! I’ll be somewhere at 3 you better come find me  **;)**

It was almost 3 so Lance rushed to finish drying off.  He hastily threw on a baggy blue tank top with white trim and a pair of beige twill shorts with the bottoms cuffed.  Walking out of his house, hair still damp, he opened the driver side door of his van and slid inside.  His phone buzzed in his pocket.

**Keith:** Fine you’re on!

He would have just enough time to get to his secret destination so he pulled out of the driveway quickly, with a knowing smirk on his face.  _ Keith has no idea where I’m going!   
_

\- - - - - - - -

Keith stared at his phone shaking his head,  _  Is he that stupid? I told him I knew where he’d go.   _ He grabbed his keys and headed outside to his bike.

 

He parked in the same spot he had earlier this morning and wandered along the beach.  It was still a few minutes to three so he wasn’t really surprised when he didn’t see Lance right away.  Pretty soon he had walked almost the entire length of the beach and was almost to the pier.  He looked around in every direction but no sign of Lance anywhere.  _  I didn’t think he’d be smart enough to actually go somewhere else!   _ It was nearly a quarter after three.   _ Alright either he’s late or I underestimated him. _

\- - - - - - - -

Gruuuumble!  Lance was almost at his destination when his stomach reminded him that he didn’t eat anything before leaving the house.  The clock said 3:10,   _Keith will never figure out where I am! I’ve got time for a quick pit stop for food_.  He parked his van and ran towards the boardwalk when he suddenly took a sharp left out of sight. Taking refuge on the side of a building he stared at the beach below, _How did he know where I was gonna be? Shit there’s no way that he actually read my mind!_  Lance hid on the side of the building, not being stealthy at all.  He watched Keith wander around the beach looking for him.   _I can’t let him win! I need to think of a plan. Got it!_  He pulled his phone out and started a text.

**Lance:** Well I guess this proves the theory! I don’t see you anywhere!

He watched Keith pull his phone out obviously in response to Lance’s text.

**Keith:** I don’t see you either, but as weird as this sounds I think I can feel that you’re nearby.

Lance tensed,  _ Shit can he really feel me?  Two can play at this game! _

**Lance:** I can feel you too babe, you’re always in my heart!

Lance smirked at his phone, leaning against the building to keep the screen out of the sun.  His inner laughter couldn’t be stopped,  _ Sucker! I win! _  After looking back up from his screen and turning his attention back to spying, his heartbeat rose.  Keith was nowhere in sight and he  definitely wasn’t on the beach anymore.  _  Where did he go! I looked away for two fucking seconds! _

Without warning, a hand was covering Lance’s mouth!  He felt a second hand grabbing his wrist from behind and yanking his arm up behind his back.  His knees went weak as a deep, familiar voice whispered in his ear.

“So, you don’t see me anywhere huh?  Funny because I can see you just fine!” Keith spoke slowly right into his boyfriend’s ear.

Lance felt his legs just melt from underneath him.  His pulse was going a mile a minute as he tried to grasp the situation and realize that it was Keith behind him and not a stranger.  Keith let go but couldn’t stop laughing at his expense.  Lance had been released from Keith’s cruel joke but his heart was about to implode from a weird mix of anger and arousal.   


“Fuck man!  I could have hurt you! What if I had of like twisted around and punched you or something?”   


Keith’s laughter had almost subsided but the thought of Lance trying to one up him kept it going, “Yeah sure buddy!  Well now that I’ve won, what do you wanna do?”

Lance pouted but accepted his loss.  His stomach once again reminded him why he was up here in the first place gruuuumble **,** “We could get some food? Have you eaten yet?”

A similar, but much quieter noise came from Keith’s direction, he tried to hide his embarrassment, “Uh yeah that sounds good.  Did you have anything specific in mind?”

Lance leaned in closer with a smouldering stare, “Oh I can definitely think of something I’d like.”   _ This is payback smartass!   _ Lance swelled with pride at the blush rising to Keith’s cheeks.   


“T-that’s not what I meant!”  Lance had caught him by surprise for sure but Keith was quick to retaliate.  He reached out and stroked Lance’s face along his sharp jawline, “But if you're offering, who am I to refuse such a cute face?”

His heart skipped a beat. As Keith’s hand floated away slowly, Lance noticed something new he couldn’t recall having seen before.  Keith’s hands were covered in black, leather, fingerless gloves.   _ Shit! Who gave him permission to be so sexy? That’s supposed to be my job!    _ Lance took advantage of the close proximity to Keith’s mouth to steal a quick kiss, but pulling back right away with a change of subject, “So where should we have lunch?”   


Keith averted his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.  Lance was going to count this as a win.  He turned his attention to choosing a restaurant.  This would be their first official meal together as a couple and Lance was nothing less than a hopeless romantic,  _  This has to be good!   _ He tried to think of the most romantic food available on the boardwalk, although really what he was really concerned with was the atmosphere.  It had to be on point,  _ atmosphere will make or break this first date! OH I know!   
_

“Keith, do you like garlic knots?”

Keith cocked an eyebrow, “What are those?”

Lance’s jaw fell open, eyes wide, “You’ve never had garlic knots? There only the best form of bread on earth!  That’s it we’re going Veradera!”

Veradera also had one of the best outdoor patios on the boardwalk!  The interior was nice with its warm colors and inviting ambiance, but it paled in comparison to the view outside. Walking inside the restaurant, Lance requested an outside table from the cute waitress who seated them right away.  They had been placed at a table right on the edge, as close to the ocean as possible.  There was a slight salty breeze coming off the water.  The waitress introduced herself as Shay.  She handed them menus and took their drink order.  After she was gone Lance turned his sights to Keith, who was seated across from him.  Keith gazed at the water again.  His eyes looked so peaceful and innocent that Lance almost felt guilty for staring.  A warm breeze blew through the black mullet that Lance would never admit that he was starting to hate less and less.  Keith was wearing a white v neck shirt. It had black trim along the neck and two stripes on each sleeve.  A red flannel tied around his waist.  Lance smiled idly at it knowing that while others might think it was a fashion statement, he knew that Keith probably only had it with him incase he got cold.  His legs were covered in loose black slouchy pants that stopped at the knee.  The waitress had returned with their drinks and Lance hadn’t even opened the menu.  Good thing he already knew what they were ordering.   


“So did you boys make a decision?” she asked politely. 

“Yeah,” Lance spoke up confidently, “We’ll have an order of the garlic knots and a meat lover’s pizza.”

She scribbled their order down and closed her notebook, “Great! We’ll have that right up for you!”

Keith grinned over at Lance, waiting until Shay was out of earshot, “Taking charge are we?”

“Uh well yeah,” Lance choked.  He liked this new version of Keith that was slowly emerging, “I can’t let you run the show all the time!  Besides, you’ve never had garlic knots so you really don’t get a say in the order.”

“Whatever you say,” Keith shook his head, turning attention back to the water.

Now that the order had been placed and Keith was still preoccupied by the water, Lance knew he needed to start a conversation and fast! They were dangerously close to falling into the first date pit of silence.  Luckily, Lance is the type to just shout out whatever is on his mind so he just started talking hoping he could turn it into a discussion.

“Hey, Keith,” he casually sipped his lemonade, “Something’s been bugging me ever since that day I jumped in the water after you. If you weren’t trying to kill yourself, what were you doing?  Like really no one just jumps off the edge of a pier without a good reason.”   


Keith had turned his attention back to Lance when he started talking but he quickly averted his eyes again, he took in a deep breath before speaking, “I was uh, well I’m not really sure exactly what I was doing. I don’t really know how to explain it myself.”

Lance leaned in elbows on the table, “”Listen babe, I think we’re passed the stage of weirding each other out.  We’re already having the same dreams!  Which is something other couples can only  _ dream  _ of!”  He chuckled at his own pun.

Keith turned only his eyes back in Lance’s direction but couldn’t hide the smile growing on his lips, “Yeah you’re right.  Well,”  He stopped when the waitress returned with their supposedly world famous garlic knots.

“Hold that thought Keith! You need to eat one of these this instant!” he was already popping one in his mouth. He pushed the basket towards Keith who grabbed one and looked at it.  It was just a small roll with what looked like excessive amounts of garlic butter, parmesan cheese and seasoning.  Lance laser eyed him like like a child waiting for praise from their parents.  Not wanting to keep his impatient boyfriend waiting any longer, he ate the dough ball. 

As soon as he finished chewing he gave Lance his honest opinion, “It was good.  A little greasy, but it was alright.”

Lance’s eyes widened, “You have no taste buds Keith Kogane.”

Keith blushed at the sound of his full name coming off of Lance’s lips, he carried on with his story before Lance could notice, “Anyways, well you know how I told you I felt drawn to this spot?”  Lance nodded and Keith continued, “ I thought it might actually be the water that I felt pulled towards so I wanted to see what would happen.”

Lance swallowed his bite, trying not to choke on a laugh, “So why not just go swimming? Why make innocent bystanders like myself think you were committing suicide?”

Keith blinked at his boyfriend, “Why did you assume that just because I jumped into the water that was what I was trying to do?”

“I don’t have to be your ancient water prince to know what that looked like Keith.  You should have just come join me while I was surfing!” Lance said casually as he ate the last garlic knot and slid the empty basket to the edge of the table. 

Blush rose to Keith’s cheeks at the thought of surfing with Lance.  He’d never been so thankful to see a waitress in his life.

They ate slowly talking about the weather and how nice the view was.  However, their views may have differed slightly in that Lance couldn’t take his eyes off of Keith.   _ This was definitely a good choice for a first date!   _ He watched intently as Keith lifted another slice of pizza to his mouth, a few bits of sausage falling onto the plate below.  After they finished eating the topic of payment came up.  They compromised on Lance paying the check and Keith getting the tip.  Without much thought, they ended up wandering along the boardwalk and eventually onto the sand as the sun gradually began to start its descent.   


Slowly walking along the water's edge, Lance had convinced Keith to take off his shoes and let the calm water wash over his feet.  A feeling of serenity radiated from the water's surface.  Lance’s heart was beating so fiercely that he could hardly believe what was happening.  It was like a scene from one of those cheesy romance movies he loved.  The conversation had been light.  The two awkward boyfriends were slowly getting to know each other.  Lance found out that Keith was the same age as him and had a lot of different hobbies.  Keith learned that Lance used to participate in surfing competitions.  The conversation had died after that because Lance was hesitant to keep talking about the subject.  He didn’t want Keith to think it was his fault again so he tried to make a move.   _ Should I hold his hand? Would that freak him out? Would he like it?  _  He shifted his walking pattern somewhat so that they were ever so slightly closer.  Their hands brushed against each other softly as they walked.  The waves hitting their feet seemed to be in perfect sync with Lance’s pulse.  Lance saw his opportunity and carefully reached out to grab Keith’s hand.  His touch was rewarded as Keith took his hand tenderly into his own.  He breathed a sigh of relief as he dared to take it a step further and laced their fingers.  Their concentration was interrupted by a large wave that brought the water almost to their knees.  Lance pulled himself closer to Keith’s side.  His boyfriend’s hand felt warm, like the sand after baking in the sun all day.   


Lance licked his lips as he started to speak, “Your hand is really warm.”

Keith shifted his fingers in Lance’s grip but didn’t let go, “Sorry. If it bothers you we can stop.”

Lance strengthened his hold on Keith’s hand. “No! I...I like it.”

“Your hand feels nice too,” Keith’s voice was barely a whisper,  “Hey Lance?”

“Yeah?” Lance turned his head to face him.

Keith eyed the water and the rapidly setting sun, “Do you have your surfboard with you today?”

Lance was confused and pissed.  Mostly pissed because today was the one day he forgot to bring it.  He was so excited about the prospect winning their game earlier that he rushed out without thinking.

“No I don’t,” he pouted, “Why?”

“Oh,” Keith had an obvious hint of disappointment in his voice, “I just kind of wanted to watch you surf.”

Lance felt like an arrow straight from cupid himself had pierced his chest.   _ Why did I have to forget it today? Today of all days?  He looks so upset!  Shit, if all it’s gonna take to make him happy is watching me surf? That’s like all I do anyways! Fuck! Why didn’t I grab it before I left?  I should just start leaving my old one in the van for emergencies.   _ He continued to kick himself in the ass mentally trying to formulate a response.

“You’ve seen me surf before though, right?  Why now?”

“Well yeah,”  Keith lifted his head, eyes lovingly locked with Lance’s, “but not up close.”

This boy’s words were going to be the death of Lance.  His mental ass kicking intensified, “Well I’m not going anywhere silly!  All you had to do was ask.  The great Lance is always willing to please.  How about tomorrow?”   _ Maybe I can still salvage this! I’ll take him somewhere special and put on a real good show for him! He’ll be super impressed with me!   _ “There’s this great spot that Hunk and I found a few years ago.  It’s a hell of a lot more private than this place.”

Keith nodded, “Yeah. I’d like that. I’ll be at your house tomorrow around 11, sound good?”  


Lance beamed, “It’s a date!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our boys are finally together and now we get to have fun beach times for a while!
> 
> Next Week: Keith watches Lance surf and has lots of feelings


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance takes Keith to his secret surf spot. 
> 
> Mostly from Keith's POV except a little at the beginning. We also get to know more about my boy Lance and how Keith is feeling about their new relationship!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less than a week until season 2 airs! Holy shit I am losing my mind literally all i can think about it Voltron!!
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter, its got a lot of cute fluffy moments but also introduces some new things about Lance! Enjoy!
> 
> I ended up splitting this chapter because it got kind of out of control so if you guys leave me lots of kudos and kind words I might post the second part sooner than next week! (*/∇＼*)

\- - - - - - - - June 22nd - - - - - - - -

Being patient was never Lance’s strong suit.  He had woken up at 7 in the morning unable to sleep any longer, not that he really slept in the first place.  After he and Keith parted ways the night before, Lance had been up until almost midnight texting him about how excited he was.  Finally, Keith had to remind him that if he didn't get some sleep, he’d be too tired for anything in the morning. Blushing furiously at Keith’s concern for him, he had promised to turn his phone off and get some sleep but that had proved easier said than done.   


It was now 8 a.m., Keith wasn’t supposed to be over for another three hours.  Lance had already showered and was ready to go!  He sat at the kitchen table sipping a cold glass of ice water trying to calm his nerves.   _ Why is this so fucking hard? He’s already my,  _ even his thoughts had trouble accepting the reality of saying the word,  _ I mean I called him my boyfriend and he didn’t stop me right? So does that mean we’re dating?  I think that’s what that means, right?  We went on a dinner date last night for crying out loud!  Only couples do that kind of shit.   _ He surveyed his empty house and let out a heavy sigh,  _  I wish mom was here. _

\- - - - - - - -

The water from the shower turned off as Keith stepped out into the small steamy bathroom.  Towel drying his hair, he put on the clean clothes he had brought in with him, brushed his teeth and walked out into the living room.  He clicked the button on the side of his phone to check the time, 9:30 a.m.  He sighed running his fingers through still slightly damp hair,  _ I wonder where he’s taking me. Hopefully I can keep my emotions under control today.   _ A sharp pain stabbed his chest as he remembered the scar on Lance’s wrist.  He collapsed into the couch with an exasperated sigh,  _ If I want this to work I have to keep my emotions under control, but how can I be sure that I won’t hurt him again? It wasn’t life threatening this time but who knows next time.  He makes it really fucking hard to stay in control when he’s always looking at me with those goddamn puppy dog eyes.   _ Leaning his head back he closed his eyes and replayed the dream from the other night in his head.  Keith could immediately see the parallels between them and the lovers in the dream. The fire goddess was so hesitant to follow her free spirited water lover to the other side of the cliff.  When she looked anxious, the water spirit was just smiling and reassuring the other girl that everything would be alright.  A small smile grew on Keith’s lips.  _ She is exactly like Lance.  Maybe I should trust myself more, and I’ll trust Lance. Then everything will work out somehow. _

Just then his phone lit up.  It was a text from Lance.

**Lance:** Morning babe! Just so you know, I wouldn’t be upset if you got here a little earlier.

It was followed quickly by another message.

**Lance:** Not that I’m sitting here waiting or anything! I’m just saying you know, if you want to you can come over early.

Another rapid fire text followed that one.

**Lance:** Don’t rush or anything!  I’m just letting you know it’s totally cool if you're early.

Keith smiled, shaking his head and started typing.

**Keith:** I’m on my way.

\- - - - - - - -

It felt like a lifetime Lance spent waiting for the sound of Keith’s motorcycle to hit his ears.  He spent the whole time gradually sinking into his couch staring at his phone.   


Finally, a low rumble resonated from outside,  Lance could practically picture Keith driving up into his driveway and turning off the bike.  As if on cue, Lance heard the rumble cease and he raced over to answer the door before Keith even had a chance to knock.  Upon opening the door, Lance was greeted by a very surprised Keith who had his hand raised just about to knock on the door.   


Lance chuckled, slightly embarrassed, “I uh, I heard you pull up, come inside for a second! I just need to grab a few things.”  Lance spun around and walked off towards the kitchen.

\- - - - - - - -

Keith warily stepped inside but didn’t leave the entranceway and looked around.  The last time he’d been in Lance’s house was the day he ran off. Cringing at the thought, he was still embarrassed that he had abandoned Lance when he was hurt.  He wondered if he should even be back here at all.  Everything Keith could see from his limited view was exactly the same.  However, there was one difference from last time, the smell.  There was a new subtle, cinnamon aroma tickling Keith’s nose.  It was pleasant and inviting.  He looked around for a candle or air freshener but didn’t see one, Keith tried to determine the source of the aroma, he heard what sounded like pots or pans clanking from the kitchen,  _ was he baking? _    


His eyes traveled around the walls once again looking at the pictures that had caused so much trouble last time.  Another thought crossed Keith’s mind as Lance returned,  _  there’s still no one else here. _

Lance was carrying his keys and a small cooler, “You ready?”

“Yeah,” Keith eyed the cooler curiously, “What’s in there?”

Lance blushed, “Oh this? Uh, well I’m not much of a cook.  Not nearly as good as Hunk but I thought we might get hungry later and we could maybe have lunch on the beach together.  I made some sandwiches and these cinnamon cookies that my mom used to bake, like I said I’m not the best cook but everything should be edible-”

Keith smiled warmly and pressed up on his tiptoes, compensating for the extra height difference thanks to the sunken entrance.  While Lance was rambling on Keith silenced him with an affectionate kiss on his talkative lips.  He could feel Lance’s lips trying to smile through the kiss but Keith wasn’t about to stop. The kiss moved slow enough to savor.  Keith tried like crazy to control his breathing and slow his heart rate.   _ Should I touch him?  I think he’d like that right?   _  Keith shyly raised his free hand to stroke Lance’s velvety cheek.   _ Holy shit is his skin this soft all the time?   _ After allowing the initial shock of touching Lance to wear off, he indulged the desire to slide his hand down onto his boyfriend’s neck and shoulder.  Keith felt a sensual moan come into his mouth.   _ Shit.   _ It was getting harder and harder to control himself and Keith broke the kiss out of fear that things would escalate too quickly.   


He started talking before Lance had a chance to, “I’m sure everything will be delicious Lance!  Let’s get going!”  Keith grabbed the door handle behind him and twisted it open.

The gentle breeze helped Keith calm down a bit.  He wanted to enjoy his time with Lance, but he was still cautious of letting himself go too much.  Lance locked the door and followed Keith outside.  Lance was wearing a pair of knee length khaki shorts and yet another blue tank top.   _ How many blue tank tops does this guy own? And I thought we were going to the beach, why isn’t he wearing his swimsuit?   _ Keith didn’t see a surfboard anywhere either, which he was sure had been the main purpose of this venture.

“Lance where’s your surfboard?” Keith inquired as he slid into the passenger seat.      __   


Lance started the van, which was so loud Keith thought it might just explode, he pointed into the back with his thumb, “It’s back there, I didn’t want to forget it again so I put it in there last night,” he joked.

They started down the road passing their usual meeting place.  The route Lance took was right along the coastline so Keith got a great view of the ocean while Lance steadily drove along the deserted road.  Keith had no idea where Lance was headed, he didn’t recognize anything in his surroundings.  It was a little unnerving,  he was already on edge trying to keep himself in check.  Even though he didn’t know exactly where they were, he did know what they were getting closer and closer to, the largest volcano on their small island.   _ It’ll be fine!  _ He tried to convince himself, _ that volcano has been dormant for years.  All I need to worry about today is having a good time.  I trust that everything will be alright with Lance by my side.   _ At some point while worrying himself to death, his hand had moved and was now resting comfortably on Lance’s thigh.  His thumb tenderly caressing the soft fabric slowly.  His head was cloudy, momentarily lost.  Allowing himself to revel in the feeling.  The sensation of touching Lance devoured him, the calming feeling that touched his heart was much different from anything he’d ever experienced before.  Touching him in such an intimate spot, just then his head snapped back into focus.  Retracting his hand before he could make Lance uncomfortable,  _  Fuck, I didn’t even realize what I was doing! Shit I hope this doesn't make things weird!   _ Without hesitation, Lance reached for Keith’s hand, stroking his fingers softly in his palm.  All without looking away from the road, he pulled Keith’s hand back to its place.

“Don’t stop.”  Lance kept stroking the top of Keith’s hand, playfully rubbing his fingers.

Keith felt all the blood in his entire body rush to his face.  He was pretty sure that the heat radiating off his skin could melt an ice cube.  He had no idea how to respond.   _ How can he be so calm?  It’s like nothing gets to him!  Am I the only one going crazy?  Although, it does feel good.  I’m so close to his dick!  His shorts don’t leave much to the imagination.   _ With Lance so focused on driving. Keith snuck a look in his direction, but quickly turned away.   He resolved himself to looking out the window for the remainder of the drive, but never once moved his hand away from Lance.      


Thankfully for Keith, Lance soon pulled to the side of the road and turned off the van.  He turned to Keith with a smile, “We’re here!”  Keith reluctantly pulled his hand back and got out of the car.  Stepping out into the fresh air, Keith felt he was able to breathe normally again for the first time since he realized where his hand had traveled.  Lance was opening the back, grabbing his surfboard.  He also grabbed a few towels.

He motioned for Keith to help him, “Can you grab those two water bottles next to the cooler?”

“Yeah sure,”  _ damn he’s still so relaxed,  _ “Should I get the cooler too?”

Lance shook his head, “Nah, it’ll stay colder up here in the shade.”

_ That was a stupid question ya idiot! Of course we can’t leave it in the sun all day!   _ He shut the door for Lance and looked to see that his unusually composed boyfriend had started walking away from the van. 

“It’s a little bit back this way, we always park away from the path so know one else can find it.”  Keith was impressed, Lance had been prepared enough to think ahead!  His delight was quickly lost as Lance continued speaking, “That was Hunk’s idea!  Genius isn’t he?”  Keith laughed,  _ Of course that was Hunk’s idea. _

Lance led him down a narrow path in between a few trees and big boulders, “Watch your step! It gets kinda steep here near the bottom.”

Keith watched his feet as they slowly made their way down to the shore, “So how did you and Hunk find this place anyways? It seems really off the map.”

“A few years ago there were way more tourists than usual for some reason.  It got so bad that we wouldn’t even bother going out anymore because of how crowded it was.  So one day we just went out driving and eventually stumbled on make out reef.”

A strange look of confusion overcame Keith’s face.  He had so many questions, “Excuse me?”

Keith was behind him so he couldn’t be certain, but he’d be willing to bet Lance was blushing because he stuttered a bit before getting his thought out, “Ah, y-yeah.  When Hunk and I were teenagers we always hated tourists asking us where places were and bugging us when the overheard us talking so we decided to make up nicknames for all our favorite surf spots and all of them where Spongebob themed so, ” he stepped onto the sand.  They had finally made it to their destination, “Welcome to make out reef!”

It was the quintessence of secret surf spot.  Secluded, hidden below a steep ridge that most people wouldn’t bother with,  even the sides were divided from the rest of the beach by huge boulders that extended all the way to the water.  _  It looks a lot like the beach from the dream.   _ It was peaceful, Keith had completely forgotten about the fact that they were only a few miles from the volcano.  Lance stopped before reaching the water and stuck his board into the sand.  He reached for the collar of his shirt and pulled his tank top off over his head.  Keith held his breath in an effort to remain composed.  _ Why is he like this? He’s gonna kill me if he’s like this all the time.  Doesn't he know that he can’t just do that without warning?   _ He struggled to keep his staring a secret.  Like Lance had said yesterday, Keith had seen Lance shirtless and surfing before, but this was completely different.  Before, he was much farther away and Lance was just a stranger who he kept having weird feelings about.  Now, he was looking at his shirtless boyfriend up close for the first time and his resolve to keep himself under control was slowly crumbling beneath him.  Lance stretched out his arms, flexing each and every muscle in his chest and back.   _ For someone so skinny he’s got a lot of muscles!   _ As Keith stood fighting back a fucking nosebleed, thinking it couldn’t get any worse, it got worse.  Lance began unbuttoning his shorts and hooked his thumbs inside the space between his skin and the fabric.  He slid off the shorts way too slowly for it to be unintentional,  _ Is he fucking teasing me? _  Once the shorts were off,  a tight, black swimsuit that stopped just above his knee was revealed.  It had a bright blue stripe that curved around each side.  Keith let out the breath that he’d been holding since Lance had taken his shirt off.  Lance turned to face him with a warm smile.

“What are you doing ya weirdo?  Come here!  I feel like I haven’t been surfing in forever!”   


Keith shook his head and walked to meet Lance, “It’s only been a few days Lance. I uh, I’ve never seen that swimsuit before.”

Lance laughed nervously and brought his arm up to scratch the back of his head, “Yeah I haven’t worn it since the last time I competed and so I thought I’d bring it back out again. I wore it just for you, it's the best one for surfing with because it’s so tight. Why does it look bad? I have another in my van if it looks bad!”

“No! No, It just surprised me that’s all.  I didn’t even realize you had it on under there.”

“Haha, That’s the idea Keith! Say speaking of that, Did you bring yours?”

“My what?” Keith tiled his head slightly.

“Your swimsuit dummy!  It’s no fun surfing all alone!”

“Oh no! I am just an observer today.  Purely educational venture.”   _ Should I tell him that I don’t even own a swimsuit? _

While he was pondering revealing to his surfer boyfriend that he didn’t really like swimming, Lance had started sauntering towards him with an evil grin on his face, “Well Mister Observer,” he whispered in Keith’s ear even though they were completely alone, “I guess I’ll just have to put on a really good show for you then.”   


Keith’s eyes widen and the pressure swelling in his chest and pants was threatening to explode at any second.  He retaliated quickly hoping to give that flirt a taste of his own medicine,“Oh I’m counting on it!”

Lance stumbled back to his board and ran into the water, yelling back at Keith to make sure he was watching.  With Lance finally in the water, Keith felt he could breath again.  He walked as close to the water as possible, where he could still get a good view of Lance but be out of the tides reach.  Watching Lance surf was enchanting.  Keith didn’t understand surfing,  How they kept their balance, what the appeal was, why anyone would bother trying to defy gravity like that, he didn’t understand any of it.  Nevertheless, Lance was really good it.  Keith didn’t need to understand it to know that.  Lance paddled out a bit further and turned to face Keith with a wave. He waved back with a smile.  A big wave was coming and Lance backed into it, waiting for the precise moment to jump to his feet.  He glided along the surface of the water, a steady stream of ocean following in his path.  Lance had promised a show and that’s exactly what Keith got.  Once Lance seemed to get his balance, he began swerving gracefully from the top to the bottom and back again. The wave carried him close to the shore and he was pushed underwater.  For a split second Keith was worried but just as soon as he had gone under, Lance shot up out of the water laughing.  It was the brightest smile Keith could remember seeing on his face.

“Do you see that?” Lance shouted, grabbing his board.

Keith shouted back over the sound of the crashing waves, “Yeah Lance I saw it!”

Lance continued surfing for so long that Keith lost track of time.  True to his word Lance had been fantastic entertainment.  Even attempting some tricks that Keith wasn’t expecting.  His favorite had been a jump where Lance bent down and grabbed the edge of his board and spun around in the air.  He didn’t land very gracefully but Keith didn’t care.  It was shortly after that; that Lance paddled back to the shore to rejoin Keith.

He shook his head back and forth, water droplets flying away in every direction, “So what’d ya think babe?  Was I better up close?”

Keith laughed, “You were alright.  I counted 4 wipeouts.”  He handed Lance a towel to dry his face.

“Let’s see you do any better smartass!”

“I bet I could surf circles around your ass!” Keith lied.  _  Why did you say that? You’ve never even touched a surfboard. _

Lance gripped his stomach struck with a laughing fit, “I’d sure love to see that!  Of course you’d have the hottest teacher on the whole island!”

Even though he knew damn well he didn’t have to skills to back up his claims, Keith kept going, “What makes you assume I’d need a teacher?”

“Oh please! You probably couldn’t even stand up!  I just make it look incredibly easy, it’s all part of my charm Keith!” 

Keith pouted a little when Lance put his tank top back on,  _ At least I still have the tight ass swim shorts. If I ask him to teach me, next time I could be out there with him.  _  “Well then you should teach me.” he blurted out.   


A huge smile grew on Lance’s lips, “I’d be my pleasure babe!  Are you hungry? I’m starving.”  

Lance ran off presumably to go grab the cooler.  In his absence Keith checked his phone, it was already almost 2 p.m!   _ Damn, have I really been sitting here for over three hours?   _ The waves seemed to have calmed down a bit, as if they knew Lance wasn’t there anymore.  The water was almost perfectly still now save for a few ripples.  His head turned away when he heard Lance returning, he had the cooler in one hand and a swimsuit in the other,  _ Oh no! _

Keith groaned, “Lance! I didn’t mean right now!”

Lance flashed a cheeky smile, “I know! We can’t do it right now anyways.  I only have one board.”  He sat down joining Keith on the towel, “I thought at least you could come into the water with me after we eat,” his face turned a cute shade of red, “So you're not bored, ya know! I know I’m gorgeous but you’d have more fun in the water I promise.”   


_ Does he know that I might combust if I get that close to him in the water?  _ “Yeah, I think I’d like that.”  He stomach grumbled, Lance laughed when he tried to hide it.

“Let’s eat!”  He pulled out two sandwiches and a bowl of watermelon.   


“Wow Lance I’m impressed!  You really went all out.” 

Lance blushed and had trouble speaking, “Oh, it was nothing! You should see what Hunk makes for us after we’ve been surfing all day!  This is peasant food compared to his.”

Keith swallowed his bite of sandwich, “I like peasant food.”

Only a few words were spoken during lunch because neither one realized how hungry that actually were.  Thankfully Lance had made plenty of food and after they had their fill he pulled out a small container of cookies.  Keith couldn’t help but notice how sentimental Lance’s expression was.  Lance just held the container in his lap staring at it,  _  Is he alright?  _

“Lance?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, I made dessert too!” When he opened the container, Keith was graced with the comforting smell he’d noticed earlier in Lance’s house.  Lance offered him one of the small cookies, “Now these are nowhere near as good as my mom's but I think I did pretty good.”

“I’m sure they're fine Lance.”  Keith popped the morsel into his mouth whole.  Either Lance’s mom was a baking goddess or Lance wasn’t giving himself enough credit, they were delicious.

“Lance these are amazing! What are they?”  He saw Lance’s eyes light up with delight as he reached for a second cookie.

Lance ate one himself.  Keith could see how hard he was trying to resist the urge to talk with him mouth full, “They’re called Polvorones con Canela.  It’s a shortbread cookie with cinnamon and nuts.  My mom used to make them all the time.  I’m really glad you like them.”

A whirlwind of questions blew through Keith’s mind in that moment,  _ Did he just speak Spanish? Used to? Is his mom dead?  That would explain why he got so upset when I started asking about his family! Way to go Keith!   _ All of a sudden the once carefree surfer looked as if he might cry.  _  Shit! Why does he look so upset? What should I do?  _  Keith didn’t have a clue what to say that would make Lance feel better.   _ Fuck, say something! You’re the worst boyfriend ever! _

Lance spoke before Keith could find his tongue, “Keith, I know when you see me,” he was speaking really slowly, eyes locked on the ocean in front of him, “You probably only see a go with the flow, carefree guy but,” he let out a heavy sigh, “I...”

Words finally came to Keith and he practically shouted at Lance, “I’m so sorry Lance! I didn’t know!  If I had’ve known I never would have mentioned your parents that day.  You’re mom was probably a wonderful woman, especially to have raised such an amazing son!  I wish I could have met her.”

The edges of Lance’s eyes crinkled as he smiled, “Keith my mom’s not dead.”

“Ah, oh. Oh.”  Keith had never been so embarrassed.  He was extremely cautious, remembering what happened last time Lance’s family came up in the conversation, “Then,”

Lance interrupted him, “She’s in Cuba with the rest of my family.”

With every new word Lance uttered another question appeared.  Keith felt dizzy from all this new information at once.  He was at a loss for words.  All his energy went to controlling himself from completely falling apart.   _ Lance probably thinks I’m an asshole for not saying anything! What should I say though? Last time I asked about his family… _

“Keith,” he turned his body and took Keith’s hand into his own, “I don’t think I’m ready to talk about my family just yet but I promise you that someday I will tell you.”

Now Keith looked like he might cry.  Biting his lip, he lunged at Lance and wrapped his arms around him tightly.  He felt Lance’s hands touching his waist softly, his head nuzzled into Keith’s neck.  Keith kissed the side of Lance’s head lovingly.   _ I need to just change the subject!  He said he’d tell me when he’s ready.  Talk about something else! His Spanish was pretty sexy.   _ He placed one last kiss on Lance’s temple before pulling away.  A pair of bright blue eyes locked with his.  _ Goddamn he’s fucking gorgeous!  _

“So do you know more Spanish? Or am I going to have you repeating cinnamon cookies over and over again?”

Lance chuckled, pushing Keith onto his back with a commanding hand, “Ven y nada conmigo mi amor.”        


Keith had never realized how incredibly sexy other languages could be.  But in that instant Lance’s sudden words traveled from his ears, all through his body directly into his groin.  He pushed Lance off before he noticed and things got awkward.

Thankfully Lance’s good mood had returned pretty fast.  He stood up brushing himself off and reaching a hand out to Keith, “Let’s go swimming babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, despite my 2 years of Spanish in high school I don't remember much so I used google translate for Lances lines. If something is wrong please tell me and I'll fix it!!
> 
> Also, I was researching Cuban desserts and I came across those cookies. During my editing this morning I decided to just fact check myself and I discovered that those same cookies are also Mexican wedding cookies and I thought to myself ya know what? I'm leaving it! 
> 
> Next time: lots of flirting and splashing........and maaaaybe some smut ヽ(〃ｖ〃)ノ


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of our surfing date. They go back to Lance's house and have some fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is late! I'm still not super happy with it, but unless I post it I'll never move on and get chapter 10 written. Just a heads up that chapter updates might be a bit sporadic from here on because I started a new long term subbing job and I've been super busy getting ready for my first artist alley! But I will continue working on this when I have time! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story so far.

Lance handed Keith the spare swim suit he had grabbed from his van, “It’s not red but I think it should fit you.”

Keith eyed him suspiciously, tentatively taking the swim shorts from him, “And where exactly am I supposed to change?”

_ Does he ask these questions on purpose? I think he’s doing it just to mess with me!  _  Lance grinned looking around at the small empty beach, shrugging his shoulders,“It’s just you and me sweetie.  If you’re shy I can turn around.”

“I’m going back to the van.” Keith replied flatly. He turned to walk away.

Lance didn’t try to stop him, instead he did something even more devious, “Fine, you can go change up there, but” he pulled the keys out of his shorts and dangled them playfully, “You’d have a little trouble getting inside.”

Keith stopped in his tracks, his cheeks flared up, “You’re the worst, you know that right?  Give me those!”

Lance ran off towards the water, “You’ll have to catch me first!”  When he stopped the water was just above his ankles. Keith was fed up with Lance’s games.  Forgetting that he was still fully clothed, he charged at Lance tackling him into the water! They were both on the ground in seconds. Catching Lance off guard, Keith fought hard for the keys.  Keith may have had the element of surprise, but Lance wasn’t going to go down without a fight.  It was a messy battle.  Splashes coming from every direction, shouts of demands could be heard through flirtatious laughter.  Seeing an opening, Lance escaped deeper into the water thinking that Keith wouldn’t follow him.  He was wrong. 

The water was past Lance’s hips when he finally stopped, keys still securely in his hands.  Keith clearly didn’t care about his clothing anymore because he didn’t hesitate to follow Lance into the deeper water, but fighting out here would be a much bigger challenge. A grin grew on Lance’s lips.  He gripped the keys tighter in his hand as Keith moved awkwardly towards him. Lance swooped in fast as soon as Keith was close enough. He picked him up, cradling his ass in his hands, allowing the water to carry most of Keith’s weight.   


Whether it was from embarrassment or the heat of battle, Keith’s cheeks were bright red, “P-put me down this instance,” Keith demanded!

Lance reveled in his victory, “Not a chance babe!  Guess now that you’re all wet anyways changing in front of me won’t be any big deal!”

“W-what? How does that even make sense?  Now I’m just soaked and being held against my will!”

The smirk that had already begun to form on Lance’s face got even bigger, eyeing the extremely prominent hard on pulsing close on his chest, “I beg to differ.  It looks like you’re enjoying yourself plenty!”

Keith smacked his shoulders, “S-Shut up! Just put me down!” Lance just grinned and savored the feeling of Keith’s wet ass in his hands. Keith must have gotten an idea because an evil grin crept across his lips, “How about we make a deal Lance?  I’ll let you watch me change and you let me...”  He bent down as close to Lance’s ear as he could get, whispering the last few words.   


Lance’s arms completely gave out under the strain of Keith’s words. He dropped Keith back into the water.  _ Did he seriously just say that? Am I dreaming?  There’s no way this is my Keith!  He must have been replaced when I left earlier.  I mean, I’m not mad but there’s no way he just asked that! No I think he really did ask that.  _  In Lance’s moment of distraction, Keith reached into the water and snatched the keys from Lance’s hand.  He pushed against Lance, breaking his grip and hurried back to the shore.  Lance just stood in the water, momentarily frozen by Keith’s proposal.   


Keith was clearly enjoying this, “If you don’t hurry Lance you’re gonna miss it!”

Lance shook his head and walked out of the water, “You don’t play fair you know that?” 

Keith took in a deep breath and slowly reached for the blue and white swimsuit he had dropped before running to tackle Lance.  His eyes locked with Lance as he raised his head.  A lustful smile crossing Lance’s lips.  Keith took in another deep breath and let it out blowing Lance a playful kiss.  Keith closed his eyes tightly and hesitantly reached for the front collar of his wet shirt.  A warm hand was suddenly holding his, as if to say let me help you with that.  Lance was standing right in front of him and together, eyes locked without a word, he helped Keith take his shirt off.  Once his boyfriend’s pale chest had been revealed, Lance lost all self control.  His soft hands were massaging Keith’s shoulders, deliberately taking his time moving down the front of his chest letting his hands rest just above Keith’s hip bones.  Keith was looking at the ground, every muscle on edge.  Lance frowned noticing this.  He reached one hand up and lovingly placed a finger under his chin, lifting his head until their eyes met.

“Do you want me to stop?”  Lance whispered.

Keith bit his lip and shook his head, “N-no Lance.  I’m just nervous.  What if I lose control again?”  Lance leaned in kissing him softly.  Keith couldn’t help but return the kiss.  Their lips were starting to become more familiar to one another. It became natural. 

Lance didn’t want to stop so he whispered into the kiss, only slightly parting their lips, “It’s ok if you lose control with me.” 

Flames radiated from Keith’s face.  A deep vibrating rumble echoed through the air.  It was followed shortly by a few lower rumbles before it was finally quiet again.   _That was weird. It sounded like thunder but there isn’t a cloud in the sky._ Lance thought, as the kiss wavered. Keith gently pushed Lance away with one last kiss, “Last time I lost control you got hurt. I’m not taking that chance again.” Keith stepped back and turned around.  His hands reached down as he began to untie his flannel.    


Lance pouted, “I thought you said I could watch?”

“You can,” Keith declared, “I never said from what direction.”

Lance chuckled and shook his head, “You’re really not playing fair babe.”

Keith finished removing his completely drenched flannel from around his waist and let it fall into a pile with his shirt.  Lance watched intently waiting for Keith to make his next move.  Keith stepped out of his shorts and stood awkwardly on the beach.  Giving Lance a great backside view of his tight boxer briefs,  _ shit! Those are short!  _  He laughed to himself,  _ of course they’re red.  _ Lance stared shamelessly at Keith’s ass. Even though he had gotten a handful of that ass earlier in the water, seeing it was a whole other game.  _ Damn! First he hides those gorgeous abs underneath layers of flannel and now this?   _ Keith had been getting to him all day, now it was Lance’s turn.

“You know you can’t leave your underwear on right babe?  I mean go ahead but if you don’t then they’ll never have a chance to dry and you won’t have any to put later.”  He grinned from ear to ear even though Keith couldn’t see his face.

He watched Keith’s shoulders gently rise and fall with a loud sigh, “It’s okay, I won’t need them later anyways.”  Lance’s jaw fell to the ground,  _ when did he get so fucking cheeky?  He makes one sexy comment and suddenly he fucking owns me?   _ Lance immediately regretted getting lost in his own thoughts because Keith moved at lightspeed tearing off his underwear and slipping effortlessly into the swimsuit.  If Lance had seen anything, it wasn’t long enough for him to process it. 

Keith balled up his underwear inside his flannel and looked shyly up at Lance, “You ready to swim?”

“Oh come on! That was totally not fair!”   


Keith smirked, “You won’t be saying that later!”

_ Ok! That’s it, he’s going down!  _ He chased after Keith who was already running for the water.  They were worse than children playing together in the water.  Splashing each other relentlessly,  seeing Keith’s laugh warmed Lance’s heart.  He’d been so thankful for today.  He’d seen a new side of Keith, in more ways than one.  Keith seemed to finally start relaxing around him,  _ He did seem to be on edge though when we were kissing earlier. _ Lance tried not to dwell on that as he continued splashing his boyfriend.  Keith was letting himself have a good time and that’s all Lance could ask for after the fight. They swam for hours, losing track of time. Lance learned that a wet mullet was far sexier than a dry one. They only stopped when the sun was almost at the water’s level and their skin was embarrassingly wrinkled.  Sand glued itself to their wet feet as they walked back to their towels.  Even though the sun was going down, it was still warm.  As the sand that had stuck itself to their feet dried, they brushed it off and watched the sunset together.  Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and idly rubbed his thumb from side to side.

“I had a lot of fun today Keith.  Next time I hope you’ll let me show you how to surf,” he turned his head flashing a smile, “I-I think you’d look really hot on a surfboard.”

Keith gripped Lance’s fingers tightly and bit his lip, “D-do you want your part of the agreement now or when we get home?”

Lance’s already warm face heated up even more, “Eager are we?” He considered his options, “When we get home. I don’t want to take even the slightest chance that anyone else could see you mi amor.” 

Keith bit his lip, “Ok. Can we stay and watch the sunset?” Lance was pretty sure he heard another rumble in the distance but he wasn’t sure because of how loud his heart was beating. 

They sat comfortably on the beach.  The entire time Lance continued to hold Keith’s hand, rubbing his boyfriend’s rough skin.  _ His skin feels so dry.  I wonder why. _

“Keith, your hand feels so rough.”

Keith tightened his grip, “Yeah I know. I’m, uh, I use my hands a lot.”

Lance raised an eyebrow, “So you’re good with your hands huh?”

“T-that’s not what I meant!” Keith pulled his hand away from Lance’s lustful touch.   


The sun had almost completely disappeared when Keith let out a soft yawn. Lance leaned in and kissed him, caressing his cheek with the other hand, “Vamos a casa cariño.”  He pulled a very dazed and tired looking Keith to his feet.  They packed up everything, Keith put his still damp shirt back on.  He grabbed the clothing ball but was being meticulously careful not to reveal his underwear again. Lance also put his clothes back on over his swim shorts and they walked together back up the steep path.  Before long they were on their way back to Lance’s house.

\- - - - - - - -

Keith almost fell asleep on the short drive home.  He didn’t realize how tired he’d been.  Lance smiled as he watched Keith’s head slowly fall against the window and his body relax into the seat.  He turned the radio on swiftly turning the volume down. A quiet melody hummed from the speakers as Lance drove along the still deserted road. 

Lance almost felt bad tapping Keith’s shoulder telling him that they were back.  Keith had dozed off and looked up at Lance with a sleepy stare.  _ Does he know how cute he is?  _ He felt a tightening in his swim shorts as he remembered Keith’s deal he had proposed earlier.  _ Ah! I need to get out of here! _ Lance got out of the car and hurried to unlock the door. Keith stretched his arms as he got out of the car, a loud yawn escaping his mouth.

Lance turned back towards him, “If you’re tired Keith, you could uh, stay the night you know.”

Keith’s body tensed, “Are you sure?” He yawned again.

“Yes! Look at you. You’re practically falling asleep standing up! There’s no way I’m letting you drive home this tired!”

Keith had met Lance on the porch, “Alright, if you insist. Besides,” Keith bit his lip, looking up at Lance through his bangs, ”I still owe you something.” 

Lance took in a deep breath releasing it slowly.  He wanted to say some snarky comment, but the mental image of Keith in that state made his throat dry. Lance blinked at Keith rapidly, his left hand still on the door handle.   


He tried to laugh but choked on it, “Um, yeah. Yeah you do.”  They stepped inside, removed their shoes, and then Lance walked into the kitchen for some water.  Keith was still standing in the doorway.

“Lance I’ll go grab the cooler out of the van for you.  We shouldn’t let the leftovers sit out all night.”  He was gone before Lance could agree.

Lance swallowed his water,  _ Oh shit hold it together!  _ He leaned his head over the sink, setting his cup down,  _ Hearing him say it was one thing! Now he’s actually gonna do it?  _  Lance talked a big game but was just that, all talk.  He’d never been in a serious relationship and he’d certainly never done anything on the level that Keith was describing.  _ He’s probably like a pro or something and I’m a fucking virgin! He’s gonna think I’m a loser. Seriously, what 23 year old’s never done this before?  _ Lance continued panicking until Keith returned.  He heard the front door close and lock, followed by footsteps in his direction. As Keith walked into the kitchen, Lance felt a comforting heat growing closer. Lance was still staring into the sink, Keith stood next to him, gently placing a hand on his his lower back, rubbing softly back and forth.

“Are you nervous Lance? With all your flirting I would have thought this would be nothing for you.” Keith smirked, looking for a reaction.

Lance spun around, suddenly offended, “I’m not nervous!”

Keith rolled his eyes before grabbing a handful of Lance’s shirt and pulling him into a kiss.  Closing his eyes, Lance melted into Keith’s mouth.  Somehow he felt much more relaxed.  Keith controlled the kiss expertly and continued rubbing Lance’s back tenderly.  His fingers massaged his skin in sync with his lips.  This kiss was a far cry from their first. Succumbing to his lust, Lance sank into the counter, making Keith ever so slightly taller. Keith had slowly been becoming more and more forceful in his kisses, which Lance wasn’t upset about in the slightest.  Lance was the one to pull away first.

“We should uh, go somewhere more comfortable.” Lance blushed as he stroked Keith’s neck slowly.   


Keith nodded in agreement, “Lead the way.”

Lance took Keith’s hand and led him to his bedroom.  He pushed the door open and motioned for Keith to go inside first.  Lance’s room was small but comfortable. The walls were a soft green color. His laundry was all sorted in baskets. His desk was spotless, mostly because he hadn’t used it in years now.  The bed was made.  Like the rest of the house it was modestly decorated and it was clear Lance didn’t use this room for much besides sleeping, Unlike the rest of the house, there were no photos covering the walls. Only a single shot of Lance and an older man, standing on a dock next to a fishing boat. Keith was exploring the room waiting for Lance to join him. Before he could turn around, Lance’s hands were on his waist massaging his skin. His warm fingers playing with the edge of Keith’s shirt. Lance felt him try to turn around but Lance resisted, continuing to tease him, placing soft kisses on the back of Keith’s neck. 

“Not that I’m complaining,” Keith hummed, “but I feel like you're stalling.”

“Shh,” Lance whispered, “You got somewhere to be my dear?”

Keith slipped his arm behind Lance’s pulling his hand effortlessly to his lips. Lance felt Keith’s lips tenderly brush against his fingers. In one smooth move, Keith had gripped Lance’s hand, spun around, and had his lips on Lance’s kissing him intensely.  His other hand caressed Lance’s hip, pulling himself closer.   


“Are you ready?” Keith’s eyes filled with uncontrollable lust as he pulled away from the kiss and rubbed Lance’s cheek gently.

Lance felt his heart nearly leave his chest in anticipation. He swallowed hard, “Yeah, I think so.”

Keith raised a brow lowering his hand, “You think so?”

“Well, ” Lance whispered shyly, “I was just wondering. Have you done this before?”

Keith kissed him and let his hands slide along the edge of Lance’s pants, “Just relax. It’ll be fine.” Without another word he continued kissing his nervous boyfriend and undid the button on Lance’s shorts. 

Lance pulled away realizing he was still wearing his surfing shorts underneath, “Wait, Keith I still..” he was cut off by Keith forcefully tugging both his shorts down and pushing him down onto the bed in one motion.

“What was that Lance?” Keith smirked. His eyes lingered ever so slightly on a small birthmark just below Lance’s hipbone.

Lance’s throat was as dry as a desert. There he sat completely exposed in front of his boyfriend who seemed to be having the time of his life. Even though Lance had no words, his throbbing erection told Keith exactly what to do. Eyes locked on Lance, Keith slowly lowered himself onto his knees and nestled himself comfortably in between his boyfriend’s legs. His hands massaged Lance’s thighs as he slowly lowered his sights and gazed at Lance’s twitching cock. Moving slowly and with every intention of torturing Lance to the point of exploding, Keith made calculated movements, sliding his hands closer and closer. As he pulled away, he lowered his head and took Lance into his mouth. The wet warmth of Keith’s mouth surrounded Lance. He flung his head back and moaned loudly.  After the initial lust, he lifted his head back up enjoying the sight of Keith on his knees too much to miss it.  Keith took his time teasing Lance, sucking the head and then making his way lower and lower along the shaft. As his movements got quicker, Lance got louder. He didn’t bother making any effort to stifle his moans.  Keith’s mouth was too good to stay quiet. It soon became too much especially when Keith began grazing his balls as he continued rubbing up and down his thighs.

“A-ah Keith. That feels so fucking good. C-can I uh?” Lance moaned, running his fingers through Keith’s hair. 

Keith answered by sucking harder and refusing to stop.

Lance shut his eyes tightly, “Ah-ah I’m gonna come Keith.” The grip in Keith’s hair tightened as Lance released into Keith’s mouth, who swallowed greedily.

“Did that feel good?” Keith grinned as he stood up, wiping the corner of his mouth.

“Fucking amazing!” Lance couldn’t help but yawn. The day had finally caught up to both of them. 

Keith chuckled sitting on the bed next to Lance, “Now who’s tired?”

“Shut up!” He yawned again, he pulled his shorts out from under his feet and tossed them into the dirty laundry basket. He walked to his dresser and grabbed two pairs of pants, “Do you want some pajamas?”

“Lance, I just sucked your dick. You don’t have to put pants back on.”

“I’m not a damn heathen Keith.” He tossed a pair onto the bed. Keith rolled his eyes but grabbed them anyways.

The two barely fit on Lance’s twin bed. Keith had offered to go sleep on the couch but Lance insisted. They uncomfortably lay facing each other unable to sleep.

“So Keith,” Lance asked, “You never answered me earlier.”

“Hm?” Keith propped himself up on his elbow.

“What that uh- your first time?” Lance lowered his head.

“Yeah, it was Lance.” Keith said flatly.

Lance’s eyes widen, “Seriously? How were you so good at it then?”

Keith shrugged one shoulder, “I’ve been holding back ever since I met you Lance. I was so worried about hurting you again but you showed me today that I can be myself around you and everything will be alright,” he blushed, “I just couldn’t stop myself I guess.”

“Oh, well,” Lance was taken back by Keith’s sudden confession, “I hope my first time is as good as that.”

It occurred then to Lance in that moment that he had received all the attention and Keith might have expected him to reciprocate, “Keith, do you uh- do you want me to..” His words were interrupted by a loud yawn. 

Keith laughed softly, laying back down, “You look exhausted Lance. Go to sleep. I’m not going anywhere,” he kissed his forehead, “You can repay me tomorrow.”  


Lance flushed and snuggled up close to Keith with a smile, “Good night.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith takes Lance for a ride >.^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy kudos guys! I've gotten so many since posting the last chapter! You guys are seriously the reason I keep writing. I hope you like this new chapter and continue to enjoy the story. We're going to start moving a bit faster coming up here. 
> 
> Thanks again for all your kudos and comments! Please talk about pining Keith with me!  
> Enjoy~

\- - - - - - - - June 23rd - - - - - - - - 

A gentle breeze grazed the fire goddess’ cheek. She gripped the hand of her lover as the pair stared into the vast ocean. As with most of their time spent together, few words were spoken.  After centuries of being together in so many different forms, verbal communication became merely a formality. A big wave washed over their feet eliciting a laugh from the other. The high spirited water goddess shot up quickly and ran straight into the ocean where she splashed playfully trying to get her lover to join her even though the other woman looked perfectly content on the warm sand. She smiled just enjoying the sight before her. The water spirit kept splashing and laughing seeming to have the time of her life. When all of sudden she lost her balance thanks to a large wave that pushed her under water. The playful laughter that came from the beach quickly turned to silence when her lover didn’t immediately rise to the surface. Terror began to set in the longer she waited.  Not being able to stand it any longer she ran towards the water. The instant she stepped into the water, thunder and lightning crashed across the sky. She searched and searched but couldn’t find her lover anywhere. She dove under the surface of the restless ocean desperately looking for any sign of her lost lover. Her heart beat out of her chest and her breathing nearly stopped. Coming up from the water, before tears started streaming down her face she managed just two words, “Not again.”       


The morning light spilled into Lance’s small bedroom. Keith’s heart was racing as he opened his eyes, realizing quickly that he was alone.  He sat up and stretched, one hand massaging his sore neck from a rough night on Lance’s tiny ass bed.  Shaken up from the dream’s sudden turn, Keith looked around for any sign of where his boyfriend had gone. From the look of it he had slept pretty late. He heard rustling outside of the bedroom and got up to find Lance.

Lance was in the kitchen reaching effortlessly into a high cabinet pulling out 2 plates.  He must have been focused because Keith stood there for a while before Lance finally noticed. 

“Oh! Good morning sleepyhead! I couldn’t sleep so i got up and made breakfast already,” a big grin flashed across his excited face, “Didn’t want a repeat of last time! I made a breakfast casserole and kept it in the crockpot so it’s still nice and hot. Come on! Sit down! It's almost noon so you need to eat now or it won’t be breakfast anymore.” 

Keith was speechless. He had completely forgotten about the dream and it’s disturbing ending.  Not only had Lance made him an amazing breakfast, he made something that could be kept warm and eaten whenever Keith woke up, and on top of all that he finished the cooking already so there was no chance Keith could fear another accident! He felt like an idiot just standing there eyes wide.

Lance laughed, “Come on weirdo! Don’t just stand there, come eat!”  He pulled a chair out a motioned for Keith to sit down. 

Feeling his heart swell with warmth, Keith slowly walked over to his energetic boyfriend and fell immediately into a kiss. His hands pushed the chair out of his way and began caressing Lance’s hips. The force surrounding them enticed Keith to keep going and he pulled Lance closer, kissing him harder. He felt Lance’s hand tugging at his chest through his shirt, breathy moans entering Keith’s mouth. Lance’s hand slid slowly down his chest, stopping just above the hem of his pants. He was tugging the edge with his thumb playfully.  _ Goddamn he’s so fucking amazing. What did I do to deserve him?  _ Lance’s other hand began playing with his hair and rubbing his neck.  _ He’s being such a little shit right now though.  _ Keith’s hand slid from its comfortable place on Lance’s hip to grab a thick handful of Lance’s ass. 

Lance pulled away sharply. He blushed looking into Keith’s eyes, who had still not removed his hand from his ass, “If I had’ve known you wanted to eat me for breakfast I wouldn’t have bothered making anything.” He grabbed Keith’s hand and shoved him down into the chair, “Just sit there, I’ll get it for you.”

Keith finally spoke with a smile, “Thanks Lance,” Lance turned back around with 2 plates full of hot food, setting one in front of Keith, “This...this is really nice. You’re really amazing you know that?”

Lance practically missed his chair hearing Keith’s praise. He knew his face must have been bright red, “Uh, well yeah. Of course I know I’m amazing,” he stopped and looked at table, “It’s still nice to hear from you though.”

\- - - - - - - -   


After breakfast, they decided to go visit Shiro’s shop.  They stepped outside and were greeted with a refreshing wind and beautiful weather.  Lance stretched out sighing loudly, he initially assumed that he would be driving but suddenly he had another idea.

“Keith,” he turned to see his boyfriend resting his arms on the railing staring idly at the sky, he walked over and leaned next to him, “So last time it was raining and I wasn’t able to get the full experience, so how’d you like to take me for a ride babe?” 

Keith chuckled, “It would be my pleasure.” He retrieved his keys from inside and returned to see Lance inspecting the motorcycle. He felt Lance jump when he walked up behind him and put his hand on the small of his back, “You ready?”

“I was born ready! Let’s do this! Show me what you got babe.” 

Keith handed him the helmet, “I only brought one helmet again, no arguments. You’re wearing it.” Lance rolled his eyes but put his helmet on without question. 

Keith started the bike up and Lance joined him on the seat.  Unlike last time, he relished in the opportunity to wrap his arms around Keith’s waist. He gripped tightly and did his best to whisper through the helmet into his boyfriend’s ear, “Impress me big boy!”

Keith smirked and revved the engine, “I plan to.”

This is exactly what Lance had envisioned for his first ride on Keith’s bike. The sun was shining and the scenery flew by like a blur. Keith sped around a corner, taking a scenic route to Shiro’s shop. Lance had never actually seen Keith ride before and it was becoming very clear that the first night he had been holding back. Lance knew that he was safe. Still, that didn’t make it any less nerve wracking when Keith took tight corners at top speeds. Unconsciously, Lance gripped a little tighter with each turn. Keith opted for a path that allowed Lance an amazing view of the ocean beside him. He was completed awed by how beautiful the ocean looked speeding by with his arms wrapped comfortably around his confident boyfriend. He tried to tell Keith how amazing this was but he could barely hear himself over the roar of the engine so he just allowed himself to enjoy the warm breeze and the fantastic views.

Keith turned down a winding road and effortlessly navigated its twists and turns. Lance could have spent forever behind Keith, hugging him tightly as the world flew by but with another few turns they arrived at their destination.

Keith parked and turned his head, “You can let go now.”

“Now why would I wanna to do that?” He took off his helmet and gripped Keith’s waist, slipping a kiss on his neck from behind. 

Lance instantly went for his hand while they walked towards the boardwalk.  As they made their way towards Shiro’s shop, Keith couldn’t help but feel a little nervous as they got a few strange looks from passersby.  His anxiety was short lived though thanks to the distraction Lance so expertly provided.  Slipping his fingers from in between Keith’s, Lance slid his hand smoothly around Keith’s waist pulling him closer. It brought a big smile to his face that Lance wasn’t about to shy away from expressing his feelings in public. That grin stayed on his face the entire time they walked to Shiro’s shop. 

Shiro’s shop was unusually slow for the season.  When Lance and Keith walked in there was only one other customer.  Matt was leaning against the counter writing something. He looked up as Lance approached the counter. 

“Hey guys!” he put his pen down and addressed Keith first, “It’s nice to see you again Keith!”

“Hey Matt,” Keith said with a quick wave. 

Lance leaned against the counter, Keith didn’t like the devious look appearing on his face. It seems Lance had a secret reason for coming here.

“Keith here wants to learn how to surf and he’s gonna need a proper suit if he’s gonna learn from a master.”

Keith rolled his eyes, “I never agreed to this.”

Lance looked over surprised, “Sure you did! Remember yesterday...” Lance’s eyes got a dreamy glow to them as he raised his hands, cupping them near his face, “Oh Lance, you looked so sexy out there in the water. Please teach me your amazing skills!”

Keith crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow, “I think we have very different memories of yesterday’s events. You’re never gonna get me on one of those things.”

Lance pouted, “But babe! You drive a motorcycle! Just think of it as riding but in the water with less clothes!” 

Matt laughed, “Keith don’t listen to him! I also have a bike and trust me they’re nothing alike.”

“I didn’t know you had a bike Matt,” Keith loved any excuse to talk motorcycles.

Lance admitted defeat, only for a moment, leaving his boyfriend to have a bonding moment. He shook his head and went to once again admire that gorgeous surfboard that was still hanging at the front of the store. Matt noticed this and waited until Lance was well out of earshot to lean in closer to Keith. 

“Hey,” he pointed discreetly in Lance’s direction, “He’s been drooling over that thing since we got it in.”

Keith turned his head careful not to draw attention, “Oh yeah?”  _ Shit, he’d look really hot riding that thing,  _ “How much?”

“It’s definitely a pretty penny,” Matt wrote the price on a slip of paper, “Lance keeps trying to get Shiro to give him a discount. I think he forgot that with Shiro’s reward system, you get a coupon during your birthday month that would definitely help him afford it.”

Keith’s eyes widened, blinking in surprise, “His birthday is coming up?”

Matt checked to make sure Lance hadn’t started listening, “Yeah, It’s July 20. Didn’t he tell you?”

“No,” Keith couldn’t help but sound disappointed, “No he didn’t.”

Matt tried to change the uncomfortable atmosphere, “I wouldn’t worry about it. I’m sure he had a good reason.”

Keith turned his attention back to Lance.  _ So I’ve got about a month? That should be plenty of time.  _

“Hey Matt,” he whispered, “Can you put that on hold for me?”

Lance rejoined them announcing that the fight to get Keith surfing wasn’t over but they had somewhere they needed to go. They said their goodbyes and left the shop.

Lance was practically dragging Keith, who was struggling to keep up. 

“Lance for the millionth time,” Keith shouted over the busy street, “Where are we going?”

As they made their further down the pier, they passed the spot where it seemed like a lifetime ago that Lance had impulsively jumped into the water thinking Keith was going to drown. A quick smile came to Keith’s lips, quickly gone thanks to Lance’s dragging. They didn’t stop until they were hanging off the end of the edge of the pier. Lance hopped up on one of the bars and pointed out into the water.

“ Keith look!”

There was a pod of dolphins jumping in and out of the water. The way they jumped so effortlessly and smooth was mesmerizing. They were definitely a sight to behold. However, Keith’s attention couldn’t be pulled from Lance who looked as innocent as a child, eyes lighting up, huge grin on his face. He must have asked Keith 20 times if he saw them. Once they were gone Lance hopped off the railing and leaned an elbow on the old wood, resting his hand in his chin. 

“Lance, how did you know that they were going to be here?”

He shrugged, “I’m not sure. I just felt something pulling me towards the water?” He response sounded more like a question than an answer but Keith didn’t care because his mind was pulled back to his dream this morning. He itched his arm nervously, not sure how to bring up the subject. They hadn’t really spoken about the dreams since that night.

“Hey Lance, did you have another dream last night?”

“Yeah I did actually!” Lance practically shouted as if he just suddenly remembered, “It was those two girls again and they were sitting on the beach. The blue one got up and was playing in the water and then I think I woke up.”

_ So that must have been what happened! She never came back because Lance wasn’t sleeping anymore. So,  _ there was still one thing that puzzled him,  _ What did she mean by not again? _

Lance’s next comment stopped his train of thought, “Did we have the same dream again?”

“Almost.”

Keith explained what happened in his dream after Lance had woken up. It was a little weird explaining it to Lance, especially since the water spirit, who they had both agreed was without a doubt Lance in this scenario, had disappeared. Plus there was the fire spirits final words.

Lance didn’t seem weirded out by it nearly as much as Keith, “Hm, well I’m right here Keith.” He flashed a grin, “I’m not going anywhere!” He grabbed Keith’s hand, pulling him close with his other hand, “Don’t worry babe, I’ll always -” Keith cut him off with a kiss. 

They walked around a bit longer but as the sun began to set they made their way back to Keith’s bike. At some point Lance’s phone rang, it was Hunk.

“Hey man! What’s up?” He followed this up with a series of agreeing nods and yeps.  When the call ended, Keith looked to him for answers.

“Hunk asked if we wanted to go to the aquarium with them next week. He was buying everyone's tickets online because they have timed entrances.”

Keith wouldn’t have even slightly considered saying no but he couldn’t resist a chance to tease Lance, “And what if I didn’t want to go? Making decisions for me already are we?”

Lance blushed. Keith wasn’t sure if it was embarrassment or anger, “Well, um fine I guess.”

Keith laughed, “I’m joking Lance.”

“Keith don’t do that to me! I’m fragile!”

\- - - - - - - -

Keith pulled his bike into Lance’s driveway. Lance was confused when he didn’t turn the engine off.

“Aren’t you going to stay?” Lance whined.

“Sorry Lance,” Keith really did want to stay but if he had any chance of being able to afford that surfboard he needed to go get some work done and fast, “I’ve got work I need to finish. I’ll call you later ok?”  


“Alright babe, I’ll be waiting,” Lance kissed him on the cheek and playfully sauntered into his house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Aquarium date
> 
> Beta readers notes: Keith has morning breath and she laughed hysterically at Shiro's reward system.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this update took so long! Life kept getting in the way and now that it's spring break, I finally had time to sit down and finish this chapter.
> 
> Be prepared for langst and PLOT! Also, a hint of my bad humor.

\- - - - - - - - June 29th - - - - - - - -

It had been almost a full week since Lance had seen Keith.  Everytime he asked Keith to come over or to join him and Hunk surfing, Keith said he had to work.  Lance never asked Keith what he did but he’d be lying if he said that the curiosity wasn’t getting to him.  They had been texting almost nonstop and Keith had called Lance every night when he finished work but now that he was finally going to see him again in what seemed like forever, Lance was shaking with excitement for their group date tomorrow! He missed Keith so much, even his mullet. His evenings had become pretty routine and they always ended with him sitting in bed waiting for Keith’s phone call.

Tonight he was extra excited to tell Keith about everything he had planned for their date!  When his phone finally rang he answered it immediately without even checking who it was.

“Hola mi cariño! I’m so excited for tomorrow I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep tonight!”

“Well, mi hijo I don’t know what you have planned but I hope you have fun!”  The voice coming through the speakers was unmistakably that of Lance’s mom.

“Mamá?” Lance felt his face flush, “I’m sorry I thought it was...someone else. How are you? How is everyone? It’s really late there is everything okay?” Lance had a million questions suddenly, he completely forgot everything he had planned to tell Keith.

His mom laughed softly, “We’re all fine mi hijo, but I want to hear more about this cariño of yours! Are you being safe?”

“MAMÁ!” Lance shouted into the speaker, “Don’t just say things like that! It’s embarrassing!”

She laughed sweetly at her son's embarrassment, “Lo siento mi hijo, I couldn’t help it.  But really please tell me about them! Who is it? How did you meet? What are they like?”  Lance was extremely grateful for his mother. When he came out as bi, she was nothing but supportive and now that he had found someone, the fact that she didn’t automatically assume it was a girl made he even happier. 

Lance leaned back onto his bed.  Talking with his mom was always comforting to him and while he doesn't regret the choices he made, every time she calls he finds himself wishing that he could see her more often, “He’s great mamá! We met on the beach earlier this month, he was watching me surf one day with Hunk and then Mamá the first time I talked to him he had just jumped off the pier into the water!” His mother tried to comment, “Oh my,” but Lance was on a roll gushing about his boyfriend, “He’s really cute, even though he has a mullet. I made him my favorite cookies the other day but I didn’t do it nearly as good as yours! He only lives like 10 minutes away I can’t believe I’ve never seen him before this summer but,” His mind suddenly stopped thinking about the weird images that still invaded his dreams.

His mom took Lance’s momentary pause to talk, “What’s his name?”

Lance had completely missed that detail! _Shit, I was so focused on how great he is, “_ His name is Keith. We’re going to the aquarium tomorrow with everyone and I am really excited.”

“That’s wonderful sweetie. I hope I get to meet him someday,” she paused slightly, “You sound really happy Lance, I’m glad you found someone. I know you’ve had Hunk but he’s always been very driven towards his dream and I don’t want you to get left behind all alone. I worry everyday about you being by yourself.” His mother’s voice was so soft and soothing.

“Mamá it’s really late there, are you sure everything is alright? You sound funny.”

“I’m fine mi hijo. I just couldn’t sleep and I needed to know you were ok, we mothers have a sense about these things, I knew I needed to hear about your new boyfriend,” She chuckled lightly, “I’m glad we got to talk. It’s been too long since we could afford to bring you here for a visit, now we’ll have to make sure next time Keith comes with you.”

“You’d love him mamá,” He let out a sad sigh, “He’s really stubborn just like papá was, but I know deep down he’s really a softie.”

She didn’t hesitate to respond before Lance could say anything else, “Your father would be really proud of you. You know that mi hijo.” Her tone was gentle but firm, not letting Lance have a chance to question that fact, even for a second.

“Yeah, I know, still, I can’t help but feel res-” His phone buzzed letting him know that he had another call, “Oh! Sorry mamá, he’s calling right now. You should get some sleep anyways! It’s gotta be almost 4 in the morning there!”

His mother laughed, “You’re right sweetie, I’ll expect a call soon! I want to hear more about Keith. Te amo mi hijo.”

“Buenas noches mamá, te amo!” Lance blew his mom a kiss into the speaker before clicking over to Keith.

He tried to start up his thought that he had so eagerly yelled into his mother's ear but now his mind was 5,000 miles across the ocean, so all his brain could manage was “Hey, what’s up?”

“What, no cute nickname that I can’t understand? What’s the use of being bilingual if you don’t use it on your boyfriend?” Keith’s voice lowered a bit, “Who you know finds it extremely attractive.”

Lance hummed lightly, “Yeah I guess you’re right."

Lance’s uncharacteristically sullen tone caught Keith off guard, ”You alright? I thought you’d be excited for tomorrow.”

“I am!” His voice was almost a yell, but then instantly fell back down,“I’m just tired I guess.”

Keith wasn’t buying it, “What happened Lance?”

“Nothing, I was just on the phone with my mom before you called,” he chose his next words carefully, “I was just...distracted I guess.”

“Are you sure?” Keith pried, “You sound really upset. It’s not like you.”

He couldn’t hide the sarcasm that rolled off his tongue, “Yep that’s me, smiles and laughs all the time, nothing wrong here.”

“Lance,” Keith normally wasn’t great with expressing himself but for some reason around Lance everything was just easier, “You know that’s not what I meant. I’m just worried.”

“You’re right Keith,” Lance picked himself up mentally and tried to focus on tomorrow, “I had so much I wanted to tell you but I forgot all of it after talking to my mom.” A yawn escaped his mouth.

“Get some rest Lance. We can talk tomorrow,” Keith paused slightly wanting to change the subject before ending their call, “Besides, then you can surprise me with everything you were going to tell me. I’ve never been to this place so you can just show me instead.”

Lance smiled, “You’re amazing Keith. Somehow you always know exactly what I need to hear.”  He wondered to himself for a second if it had anything to do with the ancient spirits that continued to appear in their dreams, but he kept the thought to himself.

“Goodnight Lance. I’ll be at your house tomorrow bright and early.”

“Not too early I hope, I need my beauty sleep you know!” Lance laughed, “Goodnight Keith.”

\- - - - - - - - June 30th - - - - - - - -

True to his word Keith arrived at Lance’s house right at 9 the next morning.  The group had planned to meet at Shiro’s place to carpool.  Keith parked his bike and knocked on Lance’s door.  When there was no answer, he rolled his eyes dramatically and pulled his phone out.  It rang and rang but Lance didn’t pick up. After the 3rd or 4th ring Keith heard sudden loud noises coming from the house. Keith shook his head but smiled, _he was still asleep._  It was moment or two before he could hear footsteps coming towards the door. 

Lance opened the door, wide eyed and dressed, “Hey babe! Whats up? Is it 9 already? I didn’t even realize it since I’ve been awake for a while now ya know.”

Keith rolled his eyes again, “Yeah sure you were.”  He playfully pushed Lance’s shoulder. Thankful to see that last night’s strange mood was gone.

Lance pressed his hand to his heart, “Uh, I am offended sir. Do you know how quickly I got ready this morning?”

“Hm,” Keith pretended to ponder the question, “I’d say less than a minute.” He noted his boyfriend’s appearance, “Maybe even 30 seconds.”

“Exactly!” Lance threw his arms in the air dramatically, “Do you know how hard that was?”

“Well, if you hadn’t of over slept you wouldn’t be wearing your shirt inside out,” Keith retorted.

“That could be the new fashion trend for all you know! Since your mullet and red flannel are stuck in the early 90s!” Lance lifted his shirt over his head, exposing his bare chest.

Keith smiled, ignoring Lance’s lame attempt at insults. He’d never get enough of those tanned abs. Lance caught the others stare and grinned, sliding closer, “Maybe I should just go like this?

Keith grabbed the back of Lance’s neck and pulled his mouth into his own. If Lance hadn’t been shirtless, Keith would’ve gripped his shirt collar and pulled him closer, but he’d have to settle for a good grip on the back of Lance’s hair.  He broke the kiss and spoke harshly into his ear, “Oh we can’t have that. Only I get to see this,” Keith realized then that his boyfriend spent almost 90% of his time shirtless and in the water, “Except when you're surfing obviously. I guess I can make as exception because of how hot you look riding that board. Maybe I should mark you to make sure that everyone who sees you knows you're mine.”

Lance looked as if Keith’s comment had caused a wire in his brain to short circuit. Keith laughed reaching down and handing Lance his shirt that he had dropped, “Let’s go.”

They hopped on Keith’s bike and took off down the street.

The boardwalk was just getting busy and there was no sign yet of anyone else.  They parked and wandered up and down looking at all the shops, many of which were still closed or just opening. Lance spotted a tank top in one of the windows and dragged Keith over to check it out with him. The article in question was displayed at a touristy chain store that Lance normally wouldn’t have gone in, the kind that sold bright neon colored clothing and everything had Hawaii written on it, but this, this was something special. The mannequin was wearing a solid black tank top that had blue writing. The giant phrase covered the entire front of the shirt, “Suns out, guns out.” 

“That’s awesome! Keith look!” Lance was about to walk inside, when Keith grabbed his wrist. 

“Absolutely not Lance,” Keith objected, “I’m pretty sure that is written in comic sans! There is no way I’m letting you buy that. Especially not with how much you make fun of my flannels!”

“Aww! Come on! That’s like the best shirt I’ve ever seen.” His eyes darted to the shirt on the mannequin right next to it, “and you could wear this one!” It was paired with a black t shirt that had big, white block letters that said party on, with Hawaii written in small red letters underneath. Keith blinked rapidly at the display, then turned his head to Lance with an irritated expression.

“You’ve got to be kidding me right?”

“Why not?” Lance whined, “Look it’s even got red on it! I thought you liked red?”

Thankfully for Keith, Hunk and Pidge had arrived and were walking up behind them.

Pidge noticed the window and groaned, “Keith please don’t let him buy that!”

Lance threw his arms up, “I’m offended! How do you know that it was me? Maybe it was Keith!”

All three of them just stared, at a loss for words.

Lance’s movements were overly animated as he gestured towards the window, “You’re all just blind, this is great!” Keith rolled his eyes, but smiled. 

Just then Shiro, Allura and Matt walked up to join them.  It took the entire group but in the end they convinced Lance to leave the hideous shirt where it was.  As they piled into Shiro’s huge black van, the conversation started almost immediately. Keith and Lance were seated in the center 2 seats, with Pidge, Matt, and Hunk stuffed in the back row. Everyone was telling Keith how great the aquarium was and what their favorite parts were.  Shiro and Allura loved the sea turtles.  Pidge loved the sharks.  Matt loved the stingrays.  True to his education, Hunk’s favorite part was all the underwater rocks and plant life.  Everyone seemed to have a certain thing they were exceptionally excited for, except Lance.  He had been starting out the window almost the entire drive, lost in thought.  Keith was concerned because of their conversation the night before but wasn’t sure what to do to help, thankfully Hunk knew what to do.  As soon as he moved everyone got quiet.  Hunk snuck his hands around the seat and poked both sides of Lance’s face. 

“Ah! What the hell Hunk?” Lance whirled out of his daydream, “You need to stop spending so much time with Pidge! She’s becoming a bad influence!” Pidge nodded, “You’re not wrong Lance.” Everyone was laughing, except Keith. Lance was clearly upset about something but he wasn’t talking.   _He said that he’d tell me when he was ready so I guess I’ll just be patient._

They arrived at the aquarium shortly after that, after an hour in a cramped car everyone was thankful to be free.  Hunk passed out the tickets and they headed for the entrance.

The building was much larger than Keith anticipated but Lance seemed to cheer up as soon as they were inside so he was excited.  Living in Hawaii the group was used to crowds but thankfully it wasn’t packed and they took their time enjoying the colorful exhibits and lively ocean life.  Keith had never been to an aquarium, let alone one of the biggest ones in the country and it was a bit overwhelming but he was too focused on how Lance’s face lit up even more with every different room they entered.

The group had just finished walking through one of the aquariums many underwater tunnel exhibits, when Keith turned back, Lance had stopped and was staring straight up.

He called after the group, “Hey guys, we’ll catch up in a minute!” Hunk waved back to him with a wink.

Keith walked back through the tunnel, the light casting beautiful shadows all around him. The water constantly moving as the sea creatures explored their environment.  Despire growing up on an island, he’d never really felt any connection to the water, until Lance that is. Keith took a seat on one of the benches surrounding the edge of the walls and watched Lance. Lance radiated a glow Keith had never seen. He looked as if any minute he would vanish and become one with the ocean life around him.

“What do you think Keith?” Lance spoke quietly, “Have you ever seen anything more amazing?”

Keith smiled, “Yeah I have Lance,” Lance looked down confused, about to protest because Keith was honestly crazy if he thought anything was better than being surrounded by the ocean, when Keith reached out and pulled Lance’s shirt bringing him towards him.  Lance stood in between his boyfriend’s legs, Keith’s hands rubbing his hips.

“I’m looking at it right now,” Keith’s eyes dark and pupils wide. Lance didn’t react at all how Keith anticipated, he pulled Keith’s hands off his hips and sat down next to him.  Keith rubbed the top of Lance’s thigh softly, “Hey you know you can tell me what’s bugging you right?”

Lance smiled, he might have been about to talk but then Hunk came around the corner looking for them, “Hey you two! Stop being gross and let’s go! We’re heading to the cafe for lunch.”

Relieved to see him, Lance jumped up and shouted, “Great! I’m starving! Let’s go Keith, I’ll race you!” Lance took off, ignoring Hunk and Keith’s pleas to come back and stop running.

“Hey Hunk,” Keith eventually started talking as the pair walked to catch up with the group, “You’re Lance’s best friend and I don’t know who else I can ask, but something is bugging him.  Do you know what’s wrong?”

Hunk shrugged, “Well, Lance is a lot more than people give him credit for.  Did something happen?”

“He was acting funny when I called him last night. I haven’t seen him in a few days since I’ve been working but yesterday was the first I noticed it.”

Hunk pondered, the occasional “hm,” escaping his lips, “What did he say exactly?”

“When I asked him what was wrong he said he’d just gotten off the phone with his mom - ”

Hunk interrupted quickly, “Did he mention any details?”  Hunk seemed to know something Keith didn’t but he wasn’t sharing.

“No just that.  It was a short conversation.”

“Uhh,” Hunk rubbed the back of his neck, “Lance really wouldn’t like me telling you this but honestly it would probably take him forever to tell you himself so,” Hunk stopped walking and sat down.  Keith joined him, all thoughts of food gone from his mind.

Hunk’s eyes were locked on the floor, “Lance’s dad passed away 2 years ago.”

Keith’s jaw hit the floor.  Lance had told him a few details about his mom but he’d never mentioned his father at all. All Keith could manage to get out was, “How?”

“It was a fishing accident,” Hunk stood up “You should let him tell you the rest.” Hunk left quickly before he betrayed his friend anymore.

Keith was frozen. _How could I have not known?_ Despite only knowing Lance for a short time, Keith couldn’t help but feel responsible for his pain. _Why didn’t he just tell me?_ Something clicked then.  Something deep, something instinctual inside of him and Keith felt a heavyweight in his chest pressing against his heart and refusing to let up. The tunnel that he’d just felt so relaxed in, began to close in around him, suffocating him. He knew he needed to just get up and move but his legs had other ideas. His mind flashed to the majestic water goddess, forcing his mind to picture something else Keith looked up for a distraction. Anything, anything to make him forget what Hunk had just told him, _he can’t find out that I know._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the picture I referenced for the shirts, https://www.pinterest.com/pin/136163588713806124/
> 
> I couldn't find a specific source but I wanted to at least credit where I found it. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for the cliff hanger! >< #givelancemorelove2k17


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot, langst, and the fluffiest of fights possible!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was just too excited for you all to read this chapter I am posting it without a beta reader. I literally just finished it and now here it is! I might come back and edit it a bit but the content will stay the same! Also this chapter is a little shorter than others but I decided to split up what I had planned into 2 chapters. 
> 
> ENJOY~

The rest of the day seemed to drag at the slowest pace possible.  Keith had been extremely quiet after his talk with Hunk.  His mind raced with a million and one questions. _Why didn’t he tell me? Would he have ever told me on his own?_  But the number one thing on Keith’s mind, making it impossible to focus on anything else was that he didn’t hear it first from Lance. The more he thought about it the more upset he got. He felt so shitty about asking Hunk instead of talking with Lance first. It was really hard to get excited at each of the new fish species Lance showed him the rest of the day.  Lance was back to normal after lunch and if he noticed Keith’s distracted mood then he didn’t mention it.  Before he knew it, they had walked the entire aquarium.

“What was your favorite part Keith!” Lance practically shouted as the group made their way back towards the exit.

Keith faked a smile, still unable to think about anything except the fact that his boyfriend was in pain and couldn’t talk to him about it, “I liked everything Lance. Thanks for bringing me.” _How is he suddenly so positive? He was acting really weird earlier and now it’s like nothing happened. What the fuck? There’s no way he got over it that fast._

Lance shook his head, “That’s cheating! You have to pick one and of course I brought you silly! You are my boyfriend after all!” He grabbed Keith’s shoulders, pulling him in close and kissing the top of his head.

“Fine,” Keith sighed, taking a moment to try and remember one of the different exhibits Lance told him about, “Um, I guess my favorite was the,” he paused, suddenly unable to hide his frustration, “Hey, you never told me your favorite part either!”

Lance shrugged passively, “I really don’t have a favorite exhibit, but if I had to say what I liked best, it would probably be the water.”

Keith looked puzzled, “Just the water?”

“Well,” Lance tried to explain his thoughts, “Not the water itself exactly, I just like being surrounded by the ocean and everything that makes it special. It calms me down and helps me think. Coming here lets me get closer to the things I can’t see when I’m surfing.”

“Oh!” Hunk piped up, wiping his head around from just a few steps in front of them, “Lance, speaking of surfing, I heard there is going to be a contest next week with a $500 cash prize!”

“No shit! I could buy that surfboard that I’ve been eyeing at Shiro’s place!”

Keith’s chest tightened, like all the air in his lungs had suddenly disappeared.  Thankfully, Shiro was quick to respond, “Sorry Lance, someone bought it a few days ago.”

“Damn it!” Lance pouted, “That one was perfect! Do you think you could get another one?”

“No can do. That one was one of a kind,“ Shiro eyed Keith with a smile, “If it makes you feel better, it’s going to a good home.”

“Ughh, no Shiro that doesn’t help at all!” Lance whined.

Keith shook his head, with a sigh, “Lance, stop complaining.”

“Never babe! You just wouldn’t understand” he joked as he opened the side door of Shiro’s van.

Keith scoffed, “Yeah, you’re right I don’t.”

Lance had insisted that they sit in the back together on the ride home, Hunk with them while Matt and Pidge took the 2 center seats. The group had been talking most of the time, Keith only spoke when someone asked him a question.  He was trying to focus but his mind wouldn’t cooperate and just kept wandering.  Keith was staring out the window, watching the beginning of the sunset when he felt a hand rubbing gently on his thigh.  He welcomed the smile as it crept onto his lips.  Lance said nothing, but his hand kept gliding up and down Keith’s leg.  After a week apart and now their group adventures today, Keith would have other wise been looking forward to some alone time with his boyfriend but after his discussion with Hunk he was worried about being by himself with Lance, that he might not be able to control his emotions when they were finally alone.  He knew that this needed to be discussed, but clearly Lance wasn’t in the mood for sharing things because he had to hear what was bothering him from someone else, which was gradually getting on Keith’s last nerve.  He grabbed Lance’s hand and squeezed it tight, locking their fingers for the rest of the ride.

Shiro pulled up right next to Keith’s bike, Lance and Keith crawled out from the back and began their goodbyes, “Thanks for driving Shiro!” Lance yelled through the side door as he slammed it shut.

“No problem guys!” Shiro waved from the front seat.  He pulled away, leaving the 2 standing alone on slowly emptying boardwalk.  All the shops were closing, people making last minute souvenir purchases.  Restaurants busy serving the last few customers of the night.  The sun had completely sunk beyond the horizon and a cool breeze rolled off the water.  Keith pulled his red flannel from it’s place on his waist and flung it over his arms.  He started for his bike but Lance headed towards the water.

“Can we stay here for a while Keith?” He asked despite already walking away.

Keith shook his head and set the helmet down. He picked up his pace just a bit to catch up with Lance, “Sure.”  His voice so low that Lance probably didn’t even hear it.

Lance reached out and grabbed his hand as soon as he was by his side.  They walked along the water’s edge in silence.  Keith’s mind however was in overdrive trying to decide how to start this conversation.   _Should I just tell him I know? Should I ask about his family again and see if he tells me?  Fuck, I suck at this shit! I wish he would have just told me! It’s not even that big of a deal!_ Lance tightened his grip on his boyfriend’s fingers, as if understanding his internal dilemma with just his touch.

“Keith,” Lance’s voice was practically a whisper, “I know I told you I’d tell you more about my family when I was ready,” a sadness crept in as he paused slightly, “but I have a feeling you already know a little.”

His face wrinkled in shame, “I’m sorry L- ” Lance stopped walking and placed a tender kiss on Keith’s lips. Slow and soft, Lance opened his eyes and locked his with Keith’s.

“Don’t be sorry.  I was acting like a baby, it’s normal that you’d be concerned.”

“You’re not a baby Lance! It’s natural that you’d miss your father,” Keith shouted!

Lance smiled with a slight chuckle, eyes on the sand beneath his feet, “Hunk told you right?”

“Yeah, I asked him though! So you should be mad at me not him.” Keith’s voice rising.

“Keith I just told you I’m not upset,” Lance tried to keep his composure, “Sure, I would have liked to tell you myself but honestly it’s not something I particularly enjoy discussing so it probably would’ve taken me a lot longer. Can we walk and talk? I think that’ll be easier for me.”

Keith nodded, grabbing Lance’s hand refusing to let go. They walked a bit more before Lance started talking again, Lance’s gaze on everything but Keith, “My dad was a fisherman and 2 years ago,” his eyes looked up at the sky, “Today actually, he was caught in a bad storm,” he cleared his throat, “his uh- his boat washed up afterwards but he wasn’t there.”

Keith started to open his mouth but Lance started up again, “You know what the worst part is? We fought before hand,” he brought his other hand up to his face and rubbed his forehead, “Everyone told me it wasn’t my fault but I’ve never been able to shake this feeling that I was responsible somehow.”

Keith stopped and whipped Lance towards him sharply, “Listen to me Lance. No matter what you might think, there was no way you could’ve controlled what happened that day!”

“Are you sure about that Keith?” Lance questioned quickly.  His tone much more serious than Keith had ever heard, “I was starting to finally believe that when you showed up and I started noticing this weird connection between my emotions and the water.  Now these weird dreams, reincarnation shit, those spirits are fire and water right? Wasn’t it you that told me I should stay away from you after the fire incident? And then again after I burned myself? Did you think I wouldn’t notice that? My dad and I fought, then he died in a storm while I was pissed off at him! Don’t tell me that I didn’t have anything to do with it!” The water rushed over their feet, nearly reaching Lance’s knees, “See? I’m getting worked up and the water is reacting! You and everyone else need to stop telling me it wasn’t my fault!”

Keith had no idea how to react in this situation.  Honestly no, he didn’t think Lance had made the connection, but now he was getting even more upset because that meant there was more Lance wasn’t telling him. So he just started shouting back, “It’s still not your fault Lance! You had no idea back then about any of this! You were just upset, teenagers fight with their parents, it’s normal - ”

“Yeah but unlike normal people, when I get upset people get hurt - ”

“SHUT UP! DO NOT-” Keith grabbed Lance’s shoulders. His nostrils flared and his grip tightened, “Do not tell me about hurting people with this fucking curse we have! You don’t want to talk about your family? FINE!” Keith had lost all control and was full on shouting at this point, “We’ve all got problems Lance!  We have been dating for weeks and you’ve never even bothered once to ask me about my family! Do you wanna know why I live alone Lance? I’m a fucking orphan who never knew his family, bouncing between foster homes because no one wanted the dangerous kid who hurt everyone he met!” There was a loud rumble in the distance, they both froze as the rumbling got louder. The sound followed by an explosion which echoed through the air. They looked in the direction of the sound and saw nothing but big clouds of smoke. They stood motionless until the rumbles eventually faded into silence.

“Wh- d-did you just…” Lance completely forgot the seriousness of their fight as he questioned the words about to come out of his mouth, “Did you make a volcano erupt?” Lance couldn’t hide his laughter as he spoke.

Keith’s face was red as the lava most likely flowing out of the nearest volcano, “S-shut up! You’re changing the subject!”

“No babe you did that when you blew up, literally,” Lance laughed again.

Keith folded his arms, grouchy eyes and a pouty lip he looked away from his boyfriend. Lance smiled and pulled Keith into a hug, his long arms reaching all the way around his stubborn boyfriend who refused to unfold his. He shook his head, grabbing the back of Keith’s neck, pulling him into a kiss. He could tell Keith was trying to resist but after a few attempts Lance finally entered Keith’s mouth, tasting him completely for the first time in what felt like forever. Under other circumstances he would have stood there all night  savoring the delicious flavor of Keith’s tongue, but unfortunately for Lance, Keith pulled away.  The look in Keith’s eyes made Lance feel like the worst human being possible.  This boy that had swooped in and taken hold of Lance’s heart making it feel complete for the first time since his father died was obviously in pain and right now Lance felt that he’d just taken that boy’s love and stepped on it. He softened his grip letting his hands slide off his boyfriend’s shoulders, falling to his knees.  

“You’re absolutely right Keith, I’m so sorry, I had no idea,” his voice cracked as he struggled to hold back a tear, “I’ve been so worried about letting you in, that I never thought once about how you felt.  I completely understand if you never want to see me again - ” Keith put his hand over Lance’s mouth.  

“Stop Lance,” his voice back to normal, “Of course I want to see you again.” He joined Lance in the sand, “You’re the first person who I could talk about all this too. My whole life I avoided people out of fear that I would hurt them. You were the one exception, even after you saw it, you still wanted to be with me. I’m more upset that you were suffering and didn’t tell me! We are connected Lance. More than anyone else on earth.” He pulled Lance into a hug and nuzzled into his neck.

“Whoa,” Lance didn’t pull away, “Have you always been this affectionate and I just never noticed?”

Keith shrugged lifting his head up, “Why didn’t you just tell me Lance? You know you can tell me anything, that’s how relationships are supposed to work.”

“Talking about it makes it real and sometimes I just want to forget it ever happened,” a brisk nighttime breeze rolled off the water. Lance felt Keith shiver, “Should we head home and continue somewhere warmer?”

“Please,” Keith nodded, “but we are not done talking about this McClain! Not by a long shot!”

He laughed as they started back for the shore, “Whatever you say babe.”

Just as they reached Keith’s bike, Lance pulled Keith close to him. Resting his ass on the seat, he positioned Keith in between his legs.  He held Keith’s hands inside his own, bringing them up to his mouth, placing kisses on each finger. “Keith,” Lance gripped tightly, “I love you.”

Keith’s heart raced.  His chest on fire, he’d heard those words before sure, but they always had an emptiness behind them, no real truth that came with the sentiment. Not this time.  Lance’s eyes glistened in the moonlight, a genuine smile covering all of his features, he meant it.  Keith was speechless. Were his feelings for Lance already at that level? Was it okay for someone like Keith to love anyone? Lance stood up letting go of Keith’s hands, “It’s okay Keith, you-”

“I think I love you too Lance!” Keith blurted out, blushing, ”I mean, I’ve never really felt like this before so I’m not exactly sure but I know I care about you and even though sometimes you’re a pain in the ass,” he smirked as Lance feigned being insulted,”I can’t imagine you being any different.”

“I think that sounds like love to me,” Lance kissed Keith’s neck, hugging him.

Keith pulled Lance down slightly by his collar, slamming into his mouth, “Then yes Lance, I love you too.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: SMUT! The first of many
> 
> Now that Colossalcon is over, expect the next chapter much sooner!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT! That's it. We've finally reached that wonderful moment when our boys take the next step!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! 2 chapters within like a week? I wish I could keep a normal schedule but its easier for me to just post chapters as I finish them.
> 
> Enjoy ~~ !

Lance’s hands couldn’t stay still during the ride home, continuously caressing the small sliver of skin showing where Keith’s shirt lifted past his pants. Their time apart had finally caught up with them.  Now that there were no secrets between them, Lance felt a renewed confidence! He gripped Keith’s hips pulling himself tightly against his back.  Arms snaking around his waist, thumb pressing down, hooking inside Keith’s pants, Lance was completely unable to control himself.  His head nuzzled into Keith’s neck, well as best as he could with the helmet on.  After a few minutes of his teasing, Keith revved the engine and picked up the pace, passing the car in front of him. A snicker from Lance, who knew exactly the effect he was having on his boyfriend. 

Much to Keith’s relief, they soon made the last turn onto Lance’s street.  Pulling into the driveway, Keith ripped the key from the engine and grabbed Lance’s wrist, barely leaving him time to take off the helmet.

“Eager are we?” Lance grinned.

“Shut up,” Keith let go of Lance so he could unlock the door.

Lance relocked the door after Keith had practically dragged him inside, “Damn babe,” Lance feigned ignorance knowing full well why Keith was acting so impatient, “You in a hurry or what?”

Keith pushed Lance onto the couch, his voice low and seductive,“You know exactly why I’m worked up, don’t you  _ babe _ ?” Using his knee Keith spread Lance’s legs, standing in between them, towering over him. He reached down, cupping the hard on that Lance had been taunting him the entire drive home. Lance’s head rolled back with a moan, eyes closed letting Keith man handle his growing cock.

“God Keith,” Lance’s hands reaching up to rub Keith’s chest, “I’ve missed you so much. Don’t ever work that much again.”

“I swear do you ever stop talking?” Keith leaned down and slammed into Lance’s mouth, tasting each other, Keith crawled onto the couch, straddling Lance. 

“Hey,” Lance pulled his lips away and spoke into Keith’s mouth, “You’re the one who wanted me to let you in.”

Keith’s eyes widened, eyebrow raised slightly, “Oh yeah, why don’t you let me in then Lance?”

Heat radiated from Lance’s cheeks, he choked on air when he tried to talk, “Uh- ah, you mean like in, in? Or like the more metaphorically meaning of opening up to you?”       


“Oh you’re going to open up for me alright,  _ babe _ ” Keith whispered into Lance’s ear.

Moans escaped Lance’s mouth, his cock straining to be freed from his shorts. Keith grinned at Lance’s reaction and began grinding slowly into his lap. 

“Fuck Keith! Are you trying to kill me?” Lance’s hands still caressing anywhere within reach, “Slow down for a second! Before we, ya know? H-have you ever...”

“Had sex?” Keith offered.    


Lance blushed, eyes averted, “Yeah.”

Keith lifted Lance’s chin with his finger, “No Lance, I already told you you’re the first person I’ve wanted to be close with.  I’ve never even been in a relationship before. I have no fucking clue what I’m doing.” Keith chuckled, “What about you?”

A sigh of relief escaped his mouth as Lance ran a finger slowly along the impression of Keith’s cock begging to be released, “Me either.  Before you, I was just you’re average flirt.  After a while everyone just expected me to act this way so I just never stopped.” Keith frowned but let Lance continue, “To be honest I didn’t even like half the people I flirted with. It just became second nature that - ” Keith grabbed his face and continued kissing him.  Lance ran his hands slowly over Keith’s lower back, occasionally hitting the top of his ass.  Keith spoke into Lance’s mouth, “Are you having fun teasing me?” Keith pressed down into Lance’s lap, feeling every inch of his full erection against his ass, Lance moaned whispering a mix of Keith and profanities, “Two can play that game  _ babe. _ ”

Lance pushed his pelvis back up against his boyfriend, “Since when are you a fan of pet names?”

Keith continued grinding into Lance’s cock, “Since I saw the effect they have on you.”  He began kissing Lance’s neck, the noises coming from Lance’s mouth intensified, Keith sucked lightly.  Teasing the skin with his tongue, he pulled away admiring the pink mark that formed on Lance’s tan skin.  He sat up on his knees, cock thick in his jeans pressed against Lance’s stomach as he cradled Lance’s face in his hands, continuing their messy kisses. He felt Lance’s hands straining for more contact as he gripped his ass. Keith moved to stand, admiring the view of a clearly flustered Lance. Red cheeks, messy hair, pupils wide with lust as he stared into Keith’s eyes. 

“We gonna do this or what?” Lance smirked.

Keith’s eyes lowered, grinning, “Now who’s impatient?”

Lance started to pull his shirt off, Keith reached out to help.  Tossing it aside, Keith slid out of his flannel and pulled his shirt off adding to the pile of discarded clothing. Turning his head back, Lance had leaned back laying across the couch. His hands caressing the edge of his pants, toying with the bit of boxers showing.  Lance must have noticed Keith’s reaction because he stepped it up by rubbing his stomach, touching himself through his shorts, “Oh, Keith I need you babe!” Just as his fingers curled around his cock, Keith grabbed his hand and squeezed.

“Then by all means, don’t let me keep you waiting any longer Lance.” Keith slid back onto the couch in between Lance’s legs. He lifted Lance’s hands, moving them onto the couch, locking them in place with his own.  He bent down, eyes never looking away from Lance. He kissed Lance’s erection, leaving wet spots all over his shorts.  Lance moaned, pressing his head back into the couch, hands straining where Keith had them held.  Keith lifted himself up, sitting back he began taking Lance’s shorts off.  Lance brought his hand to his head, running his hand through his hair, “Damn Keith, if you keep that up I might not make it much longer.”

Keith smirked, “Oh we wouldn’t want that my love.” He finished removing Lance’s shorts, enjoying the sight of his cock pulsing through his blue boxers. 

“Maybe I should pick up the pace a little,” Keith rubbed his hands up and down Lance’s chest.

Lance’s cheeks flushed, “Actually Keith, could I um?”

Keith’s eyebrow cocked, “Could you what babe?”

“I wanted to return the favor from the other night,” Lance’s voice lowered a bit, “Could I suck your cock before you fuck me?”

His eyes widened, blown wide with lust, “Oh yeah? Well who am I to deny such a good boy?”

Lance’s whole face turned red, “I-it just felt so good, I wanted to make you feel good too.”

Now Keith couldn’t help but blush,”I would love that Lance.” he sat back leaning into the couch.  He motioned Lance to the floor with a wag of his finger, “Come kneel here.”

Lance slid to the floor and crawled in between Keith’s legs.  He unbuttoned and practically ripped the black skinny jeans from his boyfriends legs. Keith’s tight boxer briefs left nothing to the imagination.  The thick bulge stretching the fabric causing it to pull in all directions.  Lance took a deep breath, Keith smiled and reached out to gently stroke Lance’s cheek.

“Don’t be nervous,” Keith seemed very relaxed. Lance’s chest warmed at the fact that he was comfortable enough around him to let his guard down at least a little.

Lance fondled Keith softly through his boxer briefs, Keith’s moans were much deeper than his own.  The sounds went straight to his groin, he wanted to make Keith feel good just like he made him feel all the time.  He picked up the pace a little when Keith hastily reached down to yank his own shorts off, his cock sprang from them.  Lance’s hands rested on Keith’s bare thighs, eyes taking in the sight before him.

“Please don’t make me wait any longer Lance,” He sat up and bent down to kiss Lance’s lips.

Lance adjusted himself and bought his hand up to caress Keith’s cock.  His boyfriend’s head rolled back with more moans and mutters of Lance’s name. Lance pressed his thumb firmly against the back of the shaft as he moved his hand up and down. After a few pumps he lowered his head and began sucking the tip.  Keith’s hand found the back of Lance’s head and tugged gently on his short hairs. Lance continued sucking the tip, slow at first then harder and harder.  The sounds coming from Keith’s mouth were too good and he got lost in the sound.  With a particularly loud moan, Keith pulled himself out.

“Lance you can’t just suck the tip.  It’s driving me crazy!” Keith’s face was red.

“Oh,” Lance winced, “I’m sorry.”

Keith smiled warmly, “It’s fine! Don’t be sorry, it just feels too good. Go a little lower, I’d love to see you take all of me in your mouth.”

Lance’s whole body felt warm, chest ready to burst, “O-ok.”  He went lower, slowly taking all of Keith’s cock in his mouth.  Encouraged by Keith’s moans he continued, getting more confident the longer he sucked.  He loved the feeling of Keith’s warmth inside his mouth.  It was great the other way around for sure, but he loved knowing the effect he was having on his boyfriend.  He got a rhythm going and began caressing Keith’s chest, legs, anywhere within reach really. Keith’s hand back to gripping the back of his head, he opened his eyes to take in the lustful sight of Keith, nothing on his mind except the feel of Lance’s mouth.

Lance slowly released Keith from his mouth, “You ready babe?”

“You know it,” Keith’s voice ever so slightly hoarse from his constant moaning. 

Keith sat up and Lance took his place on the couch again. Lance opened his legs, giving Keith a full view of his ass.  A light flush of pink covering his cheeks, he started to turn his head away from Keith but Keith stopped him.

“I want to see you Lance. Are you ready?” Keith lovingly rubbed the soft part of Lance’s inner thighs. 

“Y-yeah, I’m ready,” Lance hesitated a little, “Don’t go to fast ok?”

“I’ll go as slow as you want, don’t go anywhere,” Keith got up and went to Lance’s bedroom.  Lance took a deep breath in and out, his head rolled back as he stared at the ceiling. Keith returned quickly with lube and condom. After putting a small amount on his fingers, he rejoined Lance on the couch. He eyed his boyfriend's face to confirm it was okay to proceed.  Lance nodded.  Keith swirled his finger over Lance’s entrance, warming the lube quickly with the heat of Lance’s skin.  With just Keith’s touch, Lance moaned loudly.  Keith grinned as he stuck the first finger inside.  Lance practically screamed! 

“Are you okay! I’m sorry! I told you I’ve never done this before!.” Keith started to pull his finger out. 

“N-no don’t! It feels really good. I just need to get used to it.” Lance’s breathing was heavy.

Keith hesitantly moved to add a second finger shortly after, stretching Lance even further.  The sounds coming from his boyfriend’s mouth were putting Keith on edge, hopefully Lance opened up quickly because Keith wasn’t going to last very long. With a third finger, Keith started to thrust a little, slowly helping Lance relax.  When he finally pulled his fingers out, Lance whined at the loss.

Keith shook his head, scooting closer, “Are you ready for me?”

Lance smiled, touching his chest, “Give it to me babe!”

Keith rolled his eyes with a smile, lined himself up with Lance’s entrance and pressed in slowly.  Lance moaned, a flurry of curses, and Keith wasn’t even in completely yet.  Panting as Keith finishing pushing in.  His hands rubbing Lance’s legs, “You still okay?”

“Oh my god yes! You feel so good Keith! Please start moving!.”

Keith began thrusting slowly, feeling every inch of Lance’s tight ass against his cock.  Moving felt even better than simply being inside.  He found a rhythm, losing himself in Lance’s loud moans.

“A-ah Keith! Faster! I need to feel you more!” Lance’s cheeks were bright red.

“I thought you said slow,” Keith ever so slightly picked up the pace. Watching Lance slowly falling apart.

“F-fuck you! This feels amazing! Fuck me faster!” Lance’s arms moved above his head, gripping the pillow. 

Keith leaned over slightly and began thrusting faster, each time Lance moaning louder and louder! Keith let himself relax and released the moan he didn’t realize he’d been holding. Lance became a panting mess, looking up at Keith with wanton eyes. Heartbeats rising, sweat formed on Keith’s brow as he fucked into Lance faster and faster.  Lance’s hands exploring his own body, moaning Keith’s name loudly.    


“A-ahh Keith I’m gonna come!” Keith took hold of Lance’s cock and worked him through his orgasm.  The feeling of Lance get even tighter around his cock sent Keith over the edge and he came with Lance.

“W-wow!” Lance sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, “That felt fucking amazing!  You’ll have to let me do you sometime!” Lance laughed.

“Sure,” Keith shrugged, “But only once in awhile, because I’ll never get enough of you begging for me to fuck you harder.”

Lance choked on air, “I-I wasn’t expecting you to actually say yes!”

After cleaning themselves up, they made their way to Lance’s bed finally.  They stayed awake for a bit just talking, cuddled up close together on the small bed.  Lance curled into Keith’s chest, nuzzling into his neck, placing the occasional kiss on Keith’s collarbone.  Keith fell asleep first.  Lance carefully rolled over and eyed the picture of his dad on the nightstand. He smiled thoughtfully,  _ I wish you could have met Keith dad, you two would have gotten along well.  _ Eventually Lance fell asleep, with a very clingy Keith close behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Surfing competition


End file.
